Dawin: En Busca de la Esmeralda
by Andy101797
Summary: Barlott, sabiendo que la familia real era quienes poseían un linaje puro y poderoso de Dawins, decidió atacar y poder extraer de una forma cruel los dones de la familia, pero se corre los rumores que la más pequeña sigue con vida, Sakura junto con sus nuevos amigos estan en busca de aquella princesa que la ayudaran a restaurar la paz y tranquilidad al reino. Sinopsis cap1 (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Dawin: En busca de la Esmeralda.**

* * *

 _Buenas dias/Tardes /Noches/Madrugadas, me presento mi nombre es Andy algunos me conocen por Siguiendo tu Mirada, que aun esta en proceso, les traigo ahora una completa y diferente historia donde he tomado prestados a nuestrs personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor que por cierto no me pertenece a mi si no a Clamp esta historia es cmpletamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos.  
_

 _Acepto cualquier critica constructiva._

 _Sin mas preambulos les dejo el Prólogo y nos leemos pronto._

 _Atte: Andy101797_

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

Hace muchos años en un reino donde la gente vivía en paz y armonía junto con personas que solían poseer un Don Mágico llamado Dawin, fue invadido y atacado por un despiadado hombre que quería poseer poder más de él que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, llevándolo a la locura y sed de poder, "Barlott", sabiendo que la familia real era quienes poseían un linaje puro y poderoso de Dawins, decidió atacar y poder extraer de una forma cruel los dones de la familia, pero se corre los rumores que la más pequeña sigue con vida, buscada por 17 años por el ejército de Barlott sin éxito alguno, ahora es turno de los sobrevivientes Dawin que están trabajando encubierto para poder encontrar aquella joven que con su poder ayudar a vencer aquellas tinieblas y restaurar la paz y seguridad del reino.

* * *

 _25 de Marzo 2017 by Andy._

 _"Aprendí que el coraje no era la ausencia de miedo, sino el triunfo sobre él. El valiente no es quien no siente miedo, sino aquel que conquista ese miedo."_ \- Nelson Mandela.

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

Como en todos los días, la pequeña princesa iba de un lado a otro en busca de su hermano mayor y como era de esperarse siempre lo encontraba en aquella sala donde estaba él junto con otros dos jóvenes, uno de la edad de su hermano y otro más pequeño.

Touya estaba practicando con su Begle, una pequeña creatura que poseían aquellas personas que eran bendecidos con el Dawin, la pequeña Begle tenía una forma de una clase de nutria alargada, no tenía alas, pero podía flotar, su hermano la había bautizado como "Nout"

-Touya, Touya aquí estas – respondió la princesa de cinco años, el hermano mayor que no pasaba de unos diez años miro a su hermana, soltó un suspiro.

-Sakura te he dicho que no vengas aquí podrías lastimarte – le respondió el mayor – Tú no tienes un Begle y puedes salir lastimada mientras Yukito, Shaoran y yo entrenamos – dijo señalando a los niños, Yukito, mejor amigo de su hermano e hijo de uno de los maestros reales, y Shaoran, que tendría unos siete años, él era un chico del pueblo pero según su madre ese niño tenía un poder especial más poderoso que el de un Dawin y es por eso que siempre venia al castillo a aprender de ese poder, ella no entendía como es que su madre sabía que él era más especial que su propio hermano pues ante sus ojos se veía como un niño normal, solo que siempre se veía enojado y poseía un Begle normal.

-Pero yo quiero verlos -Susurro la pequeña viendo el piso, siempre sentía que su hermano no la quería ver por su falta de Dawin, no tenía magia o por lo menos no lo manifestaba y era normal que a partir de los 4 años se dieran a conocer, aunque sea un poco y aparecería el Begle quien sería su lazo con el mundo mágico y sus poderes, Sakura estaba a casi nada de cumplir los seis años y no había manifestado nada.

-Vamos Touya no pasara nada, trataremos de no usar Smauts peligrosos – dijo el joven de melena plateado y de ojos cariñosos como solia describirlo la pequeña Sakura, Yukito, como se llamaba, siempre la trataba de forma cariñosa y amable – Además Silver estará ahí por si pasa algo ¿verdad que si mi querida amiga? – le pregunto a su begle una clase de conejo blanco con alas de ángel.

-Si Yuki – dijo el animal con una voz chillona.

-Ya ves, Silver no dejara que le pase nada – dijo el joven dándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, a lo que el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza, siempre hacia lo mismo para consentir a la pequeña princesa. – Ademas Shaoran aún no aprende a convocar bien y esa lección le ha dicho mi padre que podrá hacerla hasta dentro de un mes.

-Es que aún no he podido hacer el juramento con Wolf -dijo el niño de ojos ámbar que abrazaba a su pequeño compañero de magia, este último tenía forma de un pequeño lobito en color gris pero con manchas blancas – Es tarde y debo de retirarme – dijo el pequeño con una seriedad que los niños de su edad no poseían, dio una reverencia y con su compañero camino a la salida. Sakura, seguía con la mirada a ese niño, siempre era serio y respetuoso con ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces, la princesa siguió al castaño.

-Ahora a donde va – dijo Touya al aire, a lo que su mejor amigo sonrió y poso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Quieras o no Sakura tiene curiosidad de estar con alguien de su edad, ¿crees que no se aburre de estar con nosotros siempre? Tiene cinco años y nosotros estamos próximos a los once, hay una brecha de edad demasiado larga – respondió Yukito, a lo que Touya no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

-Lo sé– Dijo Touya en voz baja casi como un susurro para sí mismo.

Mientras que en otro lado Sakura seguía a Shaoran, por un momento al niño se le hizo raro, pero en cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a que esa niña lo siguiera siempre después de que el terminara de entrenar con el príncipe y el joven Yukito, Shaoran conociendo la rutina se detuvo de golpe causando que la princesa chocara con su espalda, Shaoran dio media vuelta con su amigo en brazos.

-Buenas noches princesa -Le regalo una sonrisa, la pequeña al principio sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Wolfe como le decía ella, después subió la cabeza viendo los ojos e inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-Dime Sakura, ya te he dicho, verdad que si Wolfe – A lo que el pequeño lobito movió la cola en señal de afirmación, Shaoran aún no había hecho el juramento con Wolf, por eso el begle no podía hablar, su única forma de comunicarse era telepáticamente con su compañero humano. – Eso lo tomare como un sí.

-Él dijo que es más fácil hacer que caiga nieve a que yo deje de ser tan formal – dijo Shaoran, ambos niños rieron, pero sus risas inocentes fueron calladas por el sonido de la campana del reloj dando a entender que ya era hora de irse a su casa, Sakura en un principio no dijo nada solo seguía acariciando a la lobito.

-Lo siento princesa Sakura, pero es hora de que me retire – Dijo cabizbajo, a lo que la princesa respondió solo con la cabeza.

-Shaoran siempre has tenido ese lunar en forma de rayo – le pregunto mientras ambos caminaban en la salida, Shaoran vio su lunar, lo tenía desde que poseía memoria, su lunar de rayo en la muñeca derecha, el niño asintió y Sakura sonrió – yo también tengo uno, pero es en forma de estrella, pero el mío esta en mi cuello, mira lo ves – dijo Sakura mostrándole su cuello, cualquiera podía verlo pues poseía un cabello corto.

Ambos niños llegaron a la salida, y se despidieron sin saber que sería la última vez que se verían por lo menos en muchos años más.

Esa noche como todas la Reina Nadeshiko le contaba una historia a su hija menor, Sakura amaba las historias de su madre, pues siempre usaba su bello Don para hacerle figuras de luces, la reina era la mujer más hermosa de todo el reino, pues no solo se basaban en su belleza física si no porque era la mujer más noble y amable, a cualquiera quedaba encantado con esos orbes color esmeralda, cosa que Sakura había heredado de ella, había días en las que el Rey le decía a su pequeña hija que era una replica exacta de su bella madre a excepción de su melena, pues Nadeshiko tenía la cabellera negra y larga.

-Mami – llamo Sakura una vez acostada, a lo que la reina acaricio la pequeña cabeza de la castaña

-Mande amor mío

\- ¿Por qué yo no poseo el Dawin, así como tú, papa, mi hermano, Yukito y Shaoran? -pregunto la oji-verde, a lo que la madre solo acaricio las mejillas de su niña.

-Tú tienes algo mucho más especial mi amor – contesto la reina, la castaña no supo que decir por lo que empezaba a caer en brazos de Morfeo. - Tu eres algo muchas que especial mi pequeña princesa – beso la frente de su hija menor y salió de la habitación.

Estaba siendo una noche tranquila, todo mundo dormía, hasta que lo peor pudo suceder, había mucho escándalo en el castillo, causando que la pequeña Sakura se despertara, como toda una niña pequeña tenía curiosidad, opto por asomarse por la ventana del castillo, pero lo que vio la asusto, su hogar estaba siendo quemado, había hombres tirados llenos de sangre mientras que otros estaba abriendo paso para entrar, pero en el fondo de ese grupo había un señor, un hombre de con solo verlo empezabas a temblar, usaba una capa negra que cubría su cara, Sakura retrocedió de la ventana, sentía miedo y no entendía que pasaba.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose causo que la pequeña niña diera un brinco, vio que era su madre junto con su padre ambos cansados y preocupados, el rey y la reina sabían que su hija corría peligro, pero nunca pensaron lo duro y doloroso seria ayudarla, debían borrar su memoria, hacerla olvidar que eran sus padres y mandarla a un lugar aleatorio para que nadie la encontrara y la lastimara.

La pequeña corrió con su mama para abrazarla, con un último abrazo le dio un beso en la frente, el rey sabía que su esposa estaba sufriendo, era doloroso separarse de sus hijos, así como hace minutos mandaron a Touya a otro lugar lejos, pero era diferente mandar a Sakura a un lugar que ni ellos sabia donde, sin saber si podría continuar con su destino, pero era lo mejor para ella.

Con un último adiós silencioso, el rey y la reina pusieron a dormir a su hija menor, con la esperanza de que algún día se vuelvan a ver, borraron sus preciosos recuerdos, nombres y personas, lo único que le permitieron conservar era su nombre y su edad, olvidando su cumpleaños y su familia.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor – le dijo su madre llorando y abrazándola, el rey con su corazón partido uso un Smaut para que fuera llevada a otra parte, ambos reyes rezaban que algún día estarían los cuatro juntos, rogaban al cielo y a los dioses poder estar juntos como una familia.

Esa noche cerca de una pequeña posada había aparecido una niña de cabellos castaños parecía estar desmayada ahí tirada en medio del suelo. Una pareja junto con su única hija la vieron cuando regresaban a esa posada que les pertenecía.

-Mami, mira esta niña esta tirada cerca de la casa – dijo una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, la madre corrió preocupada a donde la castaña se encontraba, checo si respiraba y por fortuna aún seguía con vida, la niña poco a poco abrió los ojos, enseñando sus bellos orbes verdes, asustada se sentó de golpe.

-Tranquila estas bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde está tu familia? -pregunto la señora de melena corta – Tomoyo abre la casa, Ikuto ayúdame a que esta niña entre.

-Soy Sa... Sakura – dijo la pequeña

\- ¿Dónde está tu familia? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

-Yo no lo sé – empezó a llorar la pequeña niña, y es que en efecto la pequeña Sakura no sabía nada, sentía que algo malo había pasado, pero nunca supo que.

Al paso de los años la familia Daidoji decidió adoptar a la pequeña Sakura pues no podían dejar que una niña tan inocente y pequeña anduviera sola, Tomoyo por fin podía tener una hermana y que mejor que alguien de su edad. Aquella niña empezó a crecer y con ello su destino empezaba a llegar.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo creaturas de la creacion, espero les haya gustado y si tienen algun consejo, critica felicitacion o mala impresion, sobre todo lo que piensan haganmelo saber._

 _Nos leemos._

 _Atte. Andy_


	2. Capitulo 2: Encapuchados en el pueblo

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches/madrugada, el dia de hoy les vengo a dejar el seguno capitulo de mi nueva historia, Dawin : En busca de la esmeralda, para esta historia he tomado nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor, quienes le pertenecen a Clamp,_ _esta historia es cmpletamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos._

 _Acepto toda clase de criticas_

 _Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de este segundo capitulo._

* * *

 _28 de marzo 2017 by Andy101797  
_

 _"_ _Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargadas dificultades_ _"_ _\- Miguel De Cervantes._

 **Capítulo 2: "Encapuchados en el pueblo"**

-Vamos Meiling, no te separes de mi -Dijo un joven que tenía una capa en color negro cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, a una niña la cual también portaba una capa, pero a diferencia del joven esta era en color vino. Ambos iban entrando a lo que era los límites de un pueblo, lejos de su casa, lejos de lo que conocían. La niña que poseía el nombre de Meiling asintió con la cabeza para acto seguido tomar la mano de su hermano, sabían que se estaban arriesgando, pero era necesario que tomaran un descanso del largo viaje que habían tomado y del que aún les faltaba por recorrer.

Por otro lado, un poco más lejos, se encontraba una joven acostada aun en su cama, sus cabellos castaños largos y ondulas cubriéndole su angelical rostro que de no ser porque se podía observar como varios cabellos flotaban a la son de su exhalación cualquiera pensaría que no le permitían respirar.

\- ¡Despierta Dormilona! – Dijo una joven de ojos amatistas a la par que abría la puerta de la habitación, la castaña en forma de respuesta solo se cambió de posición a una boca abajo, la pelinegra negó con una sonrisa ante el acto de su hermana, todas las mañanas eran iguales, ella tenía que despertar a la castaña para que a esta última no se le hiciera tarde en su trabajo en la florería, la pelinegra suspiro, aun en camisón, se levantó las mangas, para poder con ambas manos estirar de los pies de la castaña.

\- ¡Ya desperté! – dijo alarmada la castaña con su rostro lleno de cabellos. -Tomoyo, buenos días – Dijo con bostezo la ojiverde, cansada de dormir trato de estirarse lo más que podía.

-Sakura, buenos días – Contesto con una sonrisa la pelinegra -Es mejor que te levantes, tengo una sorpresa para ti en mi habitación así que no tardes – Dijo Tomoyo antes de dar un portazo.

Sakura, se había levantado para estirar su piernas y acto seguido camino hacia la ventana para observar un nuevo día, las cosas en el pueblo no pintaban del todo bien, los negocios con el reino continuo, estaban empeorando. Con un poco de desánimo dio un suspiro más, esperaba que las cosas fuesen a mejorar, trato de no desanimarse, pues hoy era un día nuevo y especial.

En esa misma casa, se encontraban en el primer piso los señores Daidoji, el esposo se encontraba en una de las mesas viendo las cuentas que tenían que pagar, pues últimamente la posada no les estaba dejando muchas ganancias y cada vez tenían que pagar más y más impuestos, por otro lado, la señora Sonomi, quien preparaba el desayuno, entablaba una plática con su esposo.

-Enserio Ikuto, creo que es hora de comprometer a nuestras hijas, ellas sabrán entender, es mejor ahora que muchos jóvenes han venido a pedir la mano de ellas, Tomoyo tiene ya 23 años, aunque no los aparente, esa juventud dejara de existir y ningún hombre deseara desposarla, al igual que Sakura, hoy cumple 22 y han venido como mínimo tres jóvenes desde que desperté -Decía la mujer quien cortaba fruta.

-Calla mujer, que te pueden oír-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Es imposible ambas están en el tercer piso, de seguro apenas despertando – Dijo Sonomi que venía saliendo de la concina con una charola con el desayuno. - No todos pueden tener nuestra suerte Ikuto, cuando éramos jóvenes encontramos el amor, no sufríamos de un abuso en la autoridad, todo era paz y armonía. -Comento la mujer que se sentaba al lado de su esposo y le tomaba la mano, ambos sabían que el futuro siempre ha sido incierto, pero temían por la seguridad de sus hijas, desde hace 17 años la paz con la que habían vivido se había ido cuando esa noche Barlott, ataco el pueblo central del reino, donde se encontraban sus antiguos reyes y sucesores.

-Lo sé, pero ese es un tema que debemos comentar con ellas y no solo decidirlo por nuestras cuentas.

Ambas jóvenes, ingenuas a la plática de sus padres, se encontraban en la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Bueno Sakura, ya que es tu cumpleaños, tengo un regalo para ti- dijo la amatista quien sacaba una caja que estaba debajo de su cama, se lo entregó a la castaña a lo que emocionada le dijo – Anda ábrelo.

Sakura divertida por como su hermana estaba emocionada decidió abrir esa caja de madera para poder encontrar ahí adentro un hermoso vestido en color rosa.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Tomoyo! Es hermoso, no debiste, debió de costarte mucho -Dijo la castaña a la hora de sacarlo, para lo que la pelinegra solo negó con una sonrisa.

-Para nada, lo he confeccionado yo misma anda ve a probártelo que te verás divina – Dijo Tomoyo, para lo que Sakura fue, literal, empujada por Tomoyo para que esta se lo probara en su habitación.

Sakura, no dejaba de verse en el espejo y es que simplemente no podía creer como su hermana había podido confeccionar tan bello vestido, la tela era tan suave y caía con demasiada gracia, en la parte superior se podía ver como la tela rosa era unida por un listón en forma entrecruzada de abajo hacia arriba para terminar con un moño y de fondo un poco de tela blanca que le cubriese sus atributos femeninos, una vez lista regreso a la habitación de su hermana quien al verla soltó un chillido de emoción.

-Sakura te vez hermosa – le dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas casi al borde de sus ojos – Siéntate, te peinare – Sakura obedeció y se sentó en la banquilla del peinador que estaba ahí, Tomoyo empezó a cepillar delicadamente el cabello castaño de su hermana, que al pasar de los años había crecido considerablemente, aun podía recordar como es que ella había llegado a su casa hoy hace 17 años, asustada, sin saber nada y con una melena corta, desde ese día ella se había convertido en una Daidoji. Dejando atrás los recuerdos Tomoyo le hizo un recogido en moño, dejando todo su cabello recogido a excepción del flequillo y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes. - Listo te ves mucho más hermosa – Le dijo a su hermana.

-Gracias Tomoyo – Agradeció Sakura con un abrazo,

Tomoyo se había vestido rápido, se puso un vestido en color lila, no tenía muchos adornos solo un cinturón de flores que hacía que la cintura de la joven resaltara, se recogió su cabello en una coleta dejando solo su flequillo que a diferencia que el de Sakura el de ella era recto, ambas listas bajaron al primer piso para iniciar su jornada. Al bajar sus padres las adularon que ambas se veían preciosas y con halagos y bromas la pequeña familia inicio su desayuno.

Por otro lado una niña de capucha vino caminaba sola, parecía perdida y es que debió de haber obedecido a su hermano y no haberse separado, camino sin dirección alguna, estaba empezando a tener miedo, ¿Qué haría si llagaba alguien y la lastimaba?, No se sabía defender del todo, solo tenía una manera de salvarse de verse en problemas pero eso causaría algo peor que ser encerrada, con paciencia vio una fuente, con pequeños pasos llego subiéndose a ver si podía visualizar a su hermano, al no hacerlo la niña se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar, esperaba poder ser encontrada pronto por su hermano.

Después del desayuno ambas jóvenes fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Tomoyo trabajaba en una pequeña casita donde confeccionaban ropa y Sakura trabajaba en una florería, al principio del camino ambas se iban juntas, pero con tan solo pisar el centro del pueblo cada una tomaba caminos opuestos, Sakura a la derecha y Tomoyo a la izquierda, pero como todos los días ambas prometieron verse en la hora de la salida.

Sakura, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sido la plática del desayuno "Compromiso", sabía que tarde o temprano iba a casarse pero en su corazón siempre existió la esperanza de que cuando lo hiciera se casaría por amor y no por alguna otra cosa, de pequeña ella y Tomoyo hablaban de casarse el mismo día tendrían una gran celebración, ella se encargaría de las flores y Tomoyo de los vestidos, una simple ilusión de niñas, como fueron creciendo ambas se dieron cuenta de que su realidad era diferente y no como la de los cuentos de hadas, donde en cualquier momento toparían con su príncipe azul y les pediría matrimonio, bueno en parte si cualquiera llegaba a pedirte matrimonio pero no te enamorabas, la castaña no quería seguir pensando en eso, pero por más que quería olvidarlo seguía el tema rodando por su cabeza o eso fue hasta que un llanto llamo su atención, ahí en la fuente se encontraba un niña con una capa llorando, Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ver si todo estaba en orden.

-Hola – Saludo Sakura para poder llamar la atención de la pequeña, pero no recibió respuesta por lo que cuidadosamente se sentó de cuclillas para poder estar a su altura – Mi nombre es Sakura Daidoji -Dijo con voz suave- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Meiling quería ignorar a la muchacha que le estaba hablando, pero sentía la necesidad de que alguien le ayudara, se sentía demasiado vulnerable y la voz de esa jovencita le daba cierta calma y fortaleza, Meiling levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver a la muchacha y lo primero que capto su atención, eran sus ojos verdes como la misma esmeralda.

Por otro lado, Sakura al ver que la niña empezaba a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, sintió un poco de alivio y a la vez sorpresa, nunca había visto a alguien como unos ojos como los que esa niña poseía, unos ojos color rubí, le partió verla con lágrimas en ellos.

\- ¿Puedes decirme como te llamas? – Le pregunto Sakura. Meiling dudo un poco si le decía su nombre o no, no sabía nada de esa joven y no quería que ella o su hermano fueran descubiertos. - No te preocupes, ¿Estas perdida? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – La niña solo afirmo con la cabeza a lo que Sakura le dio una sonrisa y la pequeña pelinegra de dos coletas empezara a llorar- No te preocupes, buscaremos a tus padres.

-Hermano – dijo en susurro Meiling, Sakura le extendió un pañuelo y la niña lo tomo para limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara. Sakura le extendió la mano, Meiling acepto y juntas empezaron a caminar.

En otro lado del pueblo estaba aquel joven de la capucha negra buscando desesperado a su pequeña hermana, se distrajo un momento para preguntar si había una posada donde pudieran quedarse él y Meiling, lo que no esperaba es que al darse la vuelta la niña de dos coletas ya no estaba.

\- ¡Demonios! - Se maldecía una y otra vez.

\- "Debes tranquilizarte, sabes que si te alteras no logras nada"- Dijo una voz chillona masculina dentro de la cabeza del chico.

\- "¿Dónde te abras metido Meiling?"-pensó él.

Sakura y Meiling caminaban por el pueblo rumbo al trabajo de la castaña, pues esta última debía de avisar a la Señorita Rika que no podría ayudarla hasta más tarde. Cuando llegaron al lugar Rika la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días querida Sakura – Dijo la jefa de Sakura.

-Buenos días Señorita Rika, lamento el retraso, pero vera…-La cabeza de la pequeña niña se asomó tras de ella- Esta pequeña está perdida y quería pedirle si podría venir a ayudarla más tarde, podría hasta trabajar doble turno mañana- Dijo Sakura, Rika sonrió, Sakura siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara.

-No te apures Sakurita está bien- Le dijo con una sonrisa- El día de hoy no tenemos mucho que hacer, podrías tomarte el día libre.

-Muchas gracias señorita Rika- la abrazo, tomo la mano de Meiling y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo.

Meiling no decía ni una sola palabra por más que Sakura quería entablar una conversación, había pasado ya medio día, Meiling empezaba a cansarse y perdía las esperanzas con cada paso que daba, Sakura preocupada, le dijo que sería mejor si descansaran un poco, la pelinegra asintió, se encontraban cerca de donde Tomoyo trabajaba.

* * *

La campanilla de la puerta sonó para lograr captar la atención de Tomoyo, esta volteo y se encontró con un joven de capa negra, ojos ámbares y cabellera chocolatada, un joven demasiado guapo si le preguntaban a ella, como era el protocolo Tomoyo se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas Tardes joven, Bienvenido ¿Busca algo en especial? - le pregunto Tomoyo a lo que el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad señorita lamento las molestias, pero de casualidad ¿No ha visto a una niña de capa roja, pelinegra ojos rubís por aquí? -Pregunto preocupado y es que ya había recorrido la mitad del pueblo sin ninguna pista de esa niña tan desobediente y traviesa que se hacía llamar su hermana.

Tomoyo al ver la preocupación de joven empezó a recordar los clientes y caras durante el día y es que si en algo se le daba genial a ella era la buena memoria, con pesar Tomoyo le negó al joven haber visto a una niña con esas características, el chico agradeció por el tiempo que le había brindado y volvió a ponerse su capucha al salir, debía seguir buscando.

* * *

Aún quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a donde Tomoyo estaba, Sakura le decía a la pequeña que no se preocupara que pronto encontrarían a su hermano.

Justo en ese momento en el que el castaño iba a jalar la puerta para salir alguien la empujo causando que este se diera un golpe en la nariz y perdiera el equilibrio. Por otro lado, Sakura había abierto la puerta, sintiendo cierta dificultad para empujarla, Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de sorpresa, Meiling por otra parte seguía detrás de la castaña y ahí estaban los cuatro un chico tirado masajeando el puente de su nariz, una Sakura sorprendida al ver a un chico tirado y golpeado por ella, una Tomoyo buscando un poco de alcohol y una Meiling feliz de haber encontrado a su hermano.

-Mis mil disculpas joven- Dijo Sakura sentada enfrente del joven que era atendido por Tomoyo.

-Al contrario, muchas gracias por haber encontrado a mi hermana – Dijo él acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la niña de ojos rubí- Meiling no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo siento hermano, es que había mucha gente y te perdí de vista -Se justificó Meiling

-Bueno lo satisfactorio de esta situación es que ambos están ya juntos- dijo Tomoyo parándose del lugar para guardar ese pequeño botiquín.

-No nos hemos presentado, soy Shaoran Li y ella es mi hermana menor Meiling. – Se presentó el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Daidoji y ella es mi hermana Tomoyo – Shaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la presentación de la chica. - ¿Vienen de paso? – pregunto.

-Veníamos a tomar un descanso, pero no encuentro la posada – Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Nuestra familia cuenta con una posada, no es muy lejos de aquí yo podría guiarlos – Shaoran acepto, Sakura dijo a Tomoyo que la vería más de rato, las castañas junto con los hermanos empezaron el trayecto.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar por que los hermanos Li usaban una capucha, ¿Y si es que acaso eran prisioneros? ¿Y si se escondían por haber cometido un mal? ¿Y si es que acaso planeaban hacer algo malo? Muchas imágenes dentro de la cabeza de Sakura se hacían, por un momento tuvo miedo, pero era malo juzgar a los demás si conocer a la gente es más ni siquiera conociéndola era bueno juzgarlas, prefirió no hacer más historias e hipótesis en su pequeña cabeza.

* * *

La noche había caído sin darse cuenta, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en sus respectivos cuartos y los Li en uno que alquilaron.

-Hermano ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Meiling, que estaba sentada en la cama con una clase de Dragon chino de color rojo en sus brazos, al ver como su hermano estaba caminando de un lado al otro con un pequeño lobito en color gris plateado con blanco flotando a un lado de él.

-No te preocupes Meiling, estoy bien estoy pensando, debemos irnos mañana y de ser posible borrar con un Smaut la memoria de aquellas chicas -Mintió.

-Me agradaron y a Robin también ¿Verdad que si amigo? – Le dijo Meiling

-Sí, son unas chicas agradables y más por que ayudaron a Meiling cuando Robin no podía – Dijo con voz chillona femenina el Dragon, aún era un Begle pequeño, pero ya por causa de prisas había podido hacer el juramento.

-Deberías ir a bajar a cenar- le dijo su hermano, Meiling asintió feliz y se fue prometiéndole a Robin que le traería algo para que comiera, dejando a Shaoran solo junto con ambos Begle.

\- ¿Por qué debo quedarme aquí? Yo quiero estar con Meiling- Dijo Robin, Shaoran le sonrió y le sugirió que se fuera a dormir, el begle obedeció y se fue a tapar najo la capa de Meiling como lo había hecho por todo el día.

\- "Sé que piensas en algo, ¿Qué es?" -Dijo Wolf, pues se veía desde lejos que el chico desde que se encontró con Meiling y conoció las hermanas Daidoji estaba preocupado.

-Estaba pensando en la chica dijo que se llama Sakura ¿Tú crees que sea ella? Podría ser ella la mandaron lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y esos ojos son verdes- Confeso Shaoran, acto seguido empezó a rascarse la nuca, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía frustrado, de ser ella, significaba que estaban más pronto de librarse de las fechorías de Barlott y que podría volver a existir paz, no sería tan difícil encontrar a Touya, le mandaba mensajes ocultos de vez en cuando para saber su estado y su dirección.

* * *

Mientras que Shaoran estaba en su cuarto una castaña y una pelinegra convivían con la niña en el primer piso, desde que había encontrado a su hermano aquella niña no dejaba de hablar y pensar que Sakura rogaba porque imitara un sonido, los padres de las jóvenes habían salido con la excusa de que habría una junta en la colonia para ver como afrontarían la crisis económica.

-Hermano la señorita Tomoyo cocina delicioso, ven debes venir a probarlo – expreso Meiling a la vez que veía a su hermano bajar aquellas escaleras de madera.

Era una noche tranquila los cuatro se encontraban ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la única que no dejaba de hablar era la pequeña Meiling, Tomoyo sonreía al igual que Sakura y Shaoran no dejaba de ver a Sakura de reojo, la castaña era demasiado despistada que no lo notaba por otro lado Tomoyo se percataba de eso, ¿Por qué veía tanto a Sakura? Definitivamente le diría a Sakura que el pusiera seguro en su puerta solo por precaución.

De repente Shaoran sintió una fuerte energía que empezaba a invadir al pueblo empezó a alarmarse y se paró instantáneamente ganándose la mirada confusa de las dos chicas pues acto seguido Meiling imito a su hermana y de las escaleras venían flotando aquellos animalitos, un Dragon y un lobo.

-Meiling -Grito Robin.

\- "Shaoran nos han rastreado, Barlott y sus hombres están por atacar" – Dicha advertencia solo la pudo oír Shaoran.

Ambas jóvenes estaban asombradas ¿Ellos eran…? Pero no pudieron terminar de pensar ni de articular alguna palabra, pues Shaoran no dudo en abrazar por la cintura a Sakura, quien se encontraba enfrente de esta y convocar un Smaut de protección, Meiling imito a Shaoran, pero con Tomoyo. Ambos begle extendieron una clase de alas blancas alrededor de ellos.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, después de unos segundos fueron liberados de aquella protección.

- _Son Dawins..._ \- fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura antes de quedar desmayada.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, primero que nada muchas gracias a **pao** y a **sayuri-jenny  
** por sus reviewa y es que no hay nada mas gratificante para un escritor que saber que les gustan nuestras historias y de misma manera por leer esta y las otras historias que tengo escritas, que por cierto hay unas muy viejitas que me dan pena la manera en la que redactaba prometo editar aquellas historias ocn el fin de que el lector entienda y disfrute de la historia. _

_De igual manera, tu, si tu gracias por leer la historia_

 _Espero que le sguste._

 _Sugerencia, queja, felicitacion, idea, apoyo soy toda ojos para leerlos_

 _Hasta la proxima_

 _Atte. Andy_


	3. Capítulo 3 El Escape

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches/madrugada, el dia de hoy les vengo a dejar el tercer capitulo de esta mi historia," Dawin : En busca de la esmeralda", para esta historia he tomado nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor, quienes le pertenecen a Clamp,_ _esta historia es completamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos._

 _Acepto toda clase de criticas_

 _Anuncio al final del capitulo, favor de leer (Si les interesa, de no ser asi no afecta a la lectura de la historia"_

 _Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de este tercer capitulo._

* * *

 _06 abril 2017 by Andy101797  
_

 _"Perder a alguien, es un dolor insoportable, pero olvidar que existe la esperanza, lo es mucho peor, es por eso que la esperanza nunca debe morir " -Andy101797._

 **Capítulo 3: "El escape"**

— _Sakura…Sakura por favor despierta…_ -Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, ella conocía demasiado bien esa voz, tan dulce y angelical, esa voz que la consolaba en las noches, cuando recién había llegado a la casa de los Daidoji, _"Tomoyo", pensó._ Sakura sentía los parpados pesados.

—Tomoyo…-Susurro la castaña que trataba de abrir con pesar los ojos. La imagen que llegaba a Sakura era borrosa, solo distinguía dos manchas, en realidad eran cuatro, una grande una mediana y dos pequeñas, parpadeo varias veces para poder captar una imagen más clara, tras varios intentos, por fin pudo ver que aquellas manchas ya eran la silueta de dos personas y unas cosas que flotaban, Sakura no entendía que era lo que pasaba, como es que había terminado en sostenida por el chico de ojos ámbares.

—Está bien, lo importante es salir de aquí ahora mismo. -Dijo Shaoran, a lo que hizo que Sakura se levantara rápido.

—Mis padres, Tomoyo ¿Mamá y papá? ¿Dónde están? -Tomoyo la vio preocupada, ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada? ¿Por qué se había desmayado? Empezaba a sentir una punzada en su cabeza, un mareo, de no ser por el chico de ojos ámbares hubiera caído y fue en ese instante en el que ella recordó, él era uno de los Dawin, sintió como su piel empezaba a perder color, ella siempre pensó que eran mitos e historias. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo por aquella puerta en busca de su familia, habían dicho que irían a una junta del vecindario en la plaza central.

Debió de quedarse en la posada, porque lo que encontró ahí hizo que se le helara la sangre, ¿Qué había pasado aquí?, sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas desaparecido, cayo de rodillas, sus padres, sus vecinos, sus amigos, todos, estaban hechos piedras, ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez, golpeo el piso con tanta fuerza que empezaba a sentir dolor, perdió todo, no sabía nada de su familia biológica y ahora que tenía una familia estaba hecha piedra, iba a dar un último golpe, pero su mano fue sostenida por alguien más, era él, otra vez, no había notado que ese castaño la había seguido, ni que estaba lloviendo con gran magnitud y potencia.

—Llorar y lastimarte no solucionara nada -Dijo secamente y con un toque de enojo en su voz, Shaoran soltó la mano de la castaña. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron de vuelta a la posada, con Shaoran al frente y observando que no hubiera nadie siguiéndolos o acechándolos.

Tomoyo corrió desesperada para abrazar a Sakura.

—¡Oh! ¡Sakura estas empapada! Te puedes enfermar -Dijo al soltarla.

—No hay tiempo para eso ya debieron habernos detectado hace rato al protegernos, debemos huir de aquí -Dijo Shaoran quien regresaba con unas capas en mano – Deben de ponérselas hay que salir, Meiling, ayuda a Sakura a secarse, buscare algunos caballos y algo de provisiones. -Dando la orden Shaoran salió con su capa puesta y con su amigo Wolfe en busca del transporte, Meiling hizo caso a lo que su hermano le pidió y con un Smaut seco a la joven que se veía decaída.

—Sakura, todo estará bien…-Apoyo Tomoyo a su hermana, la castaña no respondió, no hizo ni un sonido, quería explicaciones.

Shaoran por otra parte estaba caminado por la calle mojada con su compañero al lado suyo, en busca de algo que los ayudara a irse de aquel infernal lugar. El joven se culpaba mental mente por todo lo ocasionado nunca debió de haber llegado a ese tranquilo pueblo, sabía que debía irse apenas piso.

— _"_ _No es tu culpa Shaoran"-_ le dijo Wolfe

—Lo es, de no ser por mí no hubieran llegado a este pueblo, debí hacer algo.

—" _Shaoran, ni tu ni nadie podía evitar que ese Smaut de petrificación llegara a este pueblo"-_ dijo al ponerse en frente de Li. – " _podríamos tomar la forma original para salir"_

—Imposible, nos verían desde los cielos, un caballo es mejor, pero dudo que no estén petrificados, demonios… -Se quejó, después de buscar por los alrededores, escucho unos pasos que se le aproximaban, se escondió detrás de una pared, de su bolsillo saco una clase de dije en forma de canica, grande y verde, la tomo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtió en una espada, no quería, pero si era necesario pelearía, lo que no esperaba es que era su pequeña hermana junto con las dos jóvenes quienes estaban ahí.

—Venían hacia la posada, Shaoran debemos salir con nuestros compañeros, ya sé que es arriesgado, pero debemos salir de aquí como se, son demasiados – dijo la pequeña Meiling con un tono agitado en su voz.

Aunque Shaoran no quería, su hermana tenía razón no había tiempo debían de salir sea como sea, ambos Begle se cubrieron con unas alas y de ahí las dos pequeñas creaturas ahora eran unas enormes bestias, un lobo gris con plateado con alas en el dorso y un Dragon de gran tamaño, Shaoran monto a Wolf y tomo a Sakura consigo, la muchacha seguía en una clase de shock, mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo estaban sobre Robin.

El pueblo desde los cielos se veía gris y lleno de tristeza, la lluvia no ayudaba para nada a la chica castaña, con una pequeña lagrima se despidió, prometiendo algún día volver y con ello traería el color y a sus padres de nuevo.

* * *

 _Hola mis lectores, nuevamente un agradecimiento a **pao,**_ **sayuri-jenny, ELISA LUCIA V 2016** **y a yurachan15** _por tomarse su tiempo en dejarme su opinion tambien un agradecimiento a aquellos que me dieron follow y fav se los agradezco mucho, no se como checar bien eso, asi que disculpen si no los menciono en especifico pero saben que se han ganado una parte de mi corazoncito, ¡Hey! no creas que me olvide de ti, gracias por leer mi historia, como digo te iras al cielo con todo y zapatos._

 _Como le shabia comentado, tego un aviso , noticia o como gusten decirle, he decidido hacer una clase de especial, algo asi como lo que hice en STM, pero como su autora no trae mucho cerebro y no decide espera que ustedes la ayuden a seleccionar a uno de los personajes y suceso que les gustaria que escribiera el especial, por ejemplo: El ataque perspectiva de Shaoran, la infancia de Sakura (Primer cumpleaños con la familia Daidoji), Tomoyo su vida antes de Sakura, etc, etc, quiero hacerlo por dos razones:_

 _1) Por el cumpleaños de Sakura (No crean que lo olvide) y 2) en forma de agradecimiento se merecen un capitulo especial, asi que ustedes deciden, tomare el primer review y despues el segundo sera para el especial dos y asi..._

 _Por cierto lamento si el capitulo fue corto pero queria dejarles algo antes de salir de vacaciones, esta chica se ira a descansar a un lugar donde no hay nada de internet asi que es para que no me extrañen tanto._

 _Tambien tengo en mente otra actividad que es sobre Lectores-Autor, ustedes preguntan y yo les pregunto de la misma manera para tener una mejor relacion, no se qu eopinen de eso, si les agrada hey por que no empiezamos. Pregunta:_

 _1)¿Que edad tienen? Yo tengo 19 estoy a 6 meses de pisar los 20_

 _2)¿Que es lo que mas les gusta de SCC? A mi me encanta el hecho de la magia y el romance que existe entre Sakura y Shaoran mas por que son tan despistados_

 _espero sus dudas;)_

 _Acepto cualquier clase de critica, opinion, felicitacion, queja, sugerencia y lo que gusten._

 _Bueno eso es todo nos leemos pronto_

 _¡Felices Vacaciones de Semana Santa!_

 _Atte: Andy_


	4. Especial I Esmeraldas

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches/madrugada, el dia de hoy les vengo a dejar un capitulo Especial de esta mi historia," Dawin : En busca de la esmeralda", para esta historia he tomado nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor, quienes le pertenecen a Clamp,_ _esta historia es completamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos._

 _Acepto toda clase de criticas_

 _Sin mas que agregar, disfruten de la lectura_

* * *

 _9 de abril – 11 abril 2017 by Andy101797  
_

 **Especial I: "Esmeraldas" (PoV Shaoran)**

Estaban volando desde una altura demasiado considerada, las nubes junto con la obscuridad de la noche los cubrían como si de un manto se tratara. Shaoran, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, trato de despejar su mente, pues desde que se había topado con aquella chica de ojos verdes, provoco que salieran a brote ciertos recuerdos que pensaba estaban enterrados.

 _Hace 18 años…_

Se encontraban ahí en el castillo justo enfrente de la enorme puerta, un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña, que apenas y tenía 6 años de edad, y una mujer de cabellera larga y negra como la noche, quien le tomaba una mano al pequeño, ambos estaban ahí para tener una audiencia con sus majestades, pues nunca se hubieran imaginado que estarían ahí por cierta razón en especial.

Las puertas se abrieron y detrás de ellas se podían ver ambos reyes, el Rey Fujitaka y la reina Nadeshiko, ambos con una sonrisa amable invitaron al niño y a la mujer a pasar. El pequeño Shaoran no podía creer que estuviera adentro de aquel gran palacio, cada vez que lo veía desde su ventana sentía la curiosidad de estas ahí adentro, mas nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que estaría ahí, su madre le soltó su pequeña manita, Shaoran seguía al lado de su madre caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos que se encontraban ahí, sin decir nada podía oír lo que su madre hablaba con los reyes.

-Gracias por atendernos majestades, sé que fue repentino pero mi esposo y yo nunca creímos que Shaoran fuera un Dawin -Dijo la señora de alta estatura y cabellera negra, que miraba con preocupación a su pequeño hijo, quien cargaba a una pequeña motita que cabía en la palma de la mano de su hijo en color plateado con manchitas blancas y de grandes ojos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Sra. Li -Dijo el rey, quien miraba con ternura al pequeño castaño – Dime pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó el rey al ponerse de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño, Shaoran sintió como el color se iban a sus mejillas, su madre le dio una palmadita en la espalda, ocasionando que el pequeño se pusiera firme y rígido.

-Seis años su majestad- dijo la voz chillona del castaño, el rey le regalo una sonrisa.

-Seis años, Ieran ¿Dices que acaba de aparecer su Begle? – pregunto Nadeshiko a la que solia ser su amiga de travesuras de la infancia y ex dama de compañía.

-Así es, Shaoran nunca mostro una señal de poseer magia o algo, pensé que no, más que nada por mi esposo, el no posee alguna clase de poder al igual que ninguna de nuestras cuatro hijas mayores -Ambos reyes se vieron, Shaoran no entendía lo que pasaba, él simplemente despertó esa mañana y al lado de su almohada se encontraba esa motita plateada hablándole por su nombre dentro de su cabeza, se sentía avergonzado, había gritado y llorado como un pequeño bebe hasta que su mamá llego a tranquilizarlo, después le explico que esa motita era un Begle y que era un vínculo con su magia, así como ella era con Jade un pequeño canario amarillo que siempre hablaba y los cuidaba.

 _\- "Shaoran" "Shaoran" "Shaoran"_ -Era lo único que sabía decir la motita y por lo que su mamá le explico aún era un Begle bebe y que por el momento solo podía decir su nombre, también le explico que él era el único que podía hablarle más que nada escucharlo, por lo menos hasta que pudiera tener un año y pudiera hacer un juramento de sangre con él, Shaoran aún no tenía idea de que nombre darle esperaba encontrar uno adecuado y que le gustara a ese pequeño.

-Querido ¿podrías mostrarme tu mano? -El pequeño niño dio un brinquillo del susto, lo habían tomado desapercibido, Shaoran paso de una mano a otra a su pequeña motita, dándole así la mano a la reina Nadeshiko, esta sonrió con amabilidad y vio que el pequeño tenía en su muñeca un pequeño lunar en forma de rayo -Ya veo, Ieran creo que debemos hablar en privado en el despacho del rey si no te molesta -Ieran asintió y la reina, que se había agachado, se levantó y le dijo al castaño- Que te parece si vas al jardín, este señor te llevara, así podrás jugar con mi hija menor, Touya está en sus estudios pero Sakura está sola ¿Qué te parece? -Sonrió la reina, Shaoran asintió y siguió al hombre que podía identificar que era un guardia. Shaoran siguió al hombre que para su estatura se veía alto y muy fornido, diría que algo intimidante.

- _"Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran"-_ Decía feliz y brincando el pequeño bebe Begle, Shaoran empezaba a impacientarse un poco, se preguntaba si él de pequeño era así con su madre y su padre. Los tres, contando con la motita, llegaron a otra gran puerta, al abrirla podía visualizar un gran jardín, de un color verde vivo, ahí tenían arbustos con flores de todo tipo y en medio del enorme jardín había un hermoso árbol de cerezos con una clase de tela colgando como si fuera un columpio y ahí sentada se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños dándole la espalda y al lado estaba una señorita que parecía ser la niñera, Shaoran dudaba si debía acercarse o no.

-Vamos princesa Sakura, no llore…-Decía a la niñera que estaba de cuclillas con la niña en el columpio, Shaoran no se iba a acercar quería permanecer alejado, pero de tan solo pensar que alguien lloraba la piel se le enchinaba, a paso lento se aproximó, la niñera al principio se extrañó, ¿Qué hacia un niño dentro del palacio? Después levanto la mirada al guardia quien le asintió y la nana no dijo nada. Una vez cuando Shaoran llego de su pequeño bolsillo del pantalón saco un pañuelo en color verde y se lo extendió a la pequeña niña.

-Ten -Dijo Shaoran, ante el llamado la pequeña castaña, que estaba cabizbaja, levanto la cabeza y lo primero que captó la atención de Shaoran fueron esos ojos, era un verde que nunca había visto jamás en la vida, sus dos ojos parecían como dos esmeraldas, si eran eso, dos hermosas esmeraldas, pero tristemente estaban rodeadas de un color rojo, signo de que estaba llorando -Tómalo, es para limpiar los moquitos -insistió Shaoran, la pequeña tomo el pañuelo y trato de sonarse la nariz.

-Gracias -Dijo la pequeña devolviendo el pañuelo, pero la niñera se lo quito pues le dijo que iría a lavarlo y que no tardaría, los dos niños se quedaron ahí, la pequeña se mecía de adelante a atrás- ¿Cómo te amas? – le pregunto la pequeña niña de voz angelical- Yo soy Sakura y tengo cuarto años pronto cumpliré los cinco – dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole los cinco dedos de la mano.

Shaoran no podía entender cómo es que la pequeña niña había cambiado tan rápido de humor, era una persona rara de eso no cabía duda.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran y tengo seis años – dijo. El pequeño bebé Begle empezó a saltar, pero ahora de la mano de Shaoran a las piernas de Sakura, la pequeña niña al principio se sorprendió, pero después le regalo a Shaoran lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida, esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa de Sakura.

\- " _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura"-_ Decía el Begle.

-Es un Begle bebé -dijo con emoción – Es muy hermoso – Sakura lo abrazo -Eres suertudo, yo no tengo uno y mi hermano sí, es por eso que él no pasa tiempo conmigo -salió una pequeña lagrimita de aquellas esmeraldas.

\- ¿Por eso llorabas? -Sakura asintió con la cabeza, el pequeño bebé se acurruco más con la pequeña, sacándole así una sonrisita- No debes llorar, tus ojos son muy bonitos y brillan cuando sonríes – dijo Shaoran, la pequeña niña de cuatro años lo abrazo, causando un gran sonrojo en Shaoran.

Los minutos habían pasado para ambos niños, quienes jugaban con el pequeño begle plateado, era una tarde tranquila y divertida hasta que la reina y la señora Ieran aparecieron, era hora de irse.

-Veo que se han divertido, pero cariño Shaoran debe de irse – dijo la reina a su hija.

-Pero mamá …- empezó Sakura.

-Va a venir más seguida princesa no se preocupe -le dijo Ieran, Shaoran vio extrañado ¿Cómo que vendría más seguido? El no entendía, como nada de lo que sucedía ese día.

Ambos niños se despidieron, mas no sería la última vez que se verían, por el momento, así los días pasaron y Shaoran iba a diario, pues estaba aprendiendo lo que significaba ser un Dawin, a pesar de su corta edad era un niño demasiado inteligente y conforme iba aprendiendo y practicando su begle empezaba a tener una forma, la cual dependía de la persona, pues se decía que el alma de un hechicero era representada por su begle. El compañero de Shaoran empezaba a parecerse a una clase de pequeño lobo en color plateado con manchas blancas, aún era muy pequeño y apenas aprendía palabras de poco a poco, había noches en las que Shaoran se desvelaba enseñándole a hablar, pero aun así no tenía nombre, hasta ese día.

Shaoran había terminado temprano sus deberes topándose así con la princesa Sakura en uno de los pasillos, desde aquella vez del jardín no había podido verla, según tenía entendido ya había cumplido los cinco años, el no asistió a la fiesta había ido a otro pueblo para visitar a su abuela, cuando Shaoran vio a Sakura este noto que la princesa creció unos dos centímetros más.

-Shaoran – dijo Sakura feliz, este hizo una reverencia.

-Princesa – Sakura inflo los cachetes y frunció el ceño.

-Dime Sakura, ¡Oh Mira! Este es el begle bebé, ya ha crecido – Sakura abrazo al compañero de Shaoran - ¿Cómo se llama? -Shaoran se rasco la nuca, cosa que hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso.

-No sé, aun no le pongo nombre – Dijo viendo a la pequeña criatura. Sakura lo levanto para verlo mejor.

-Tiene forma de una lobito, ¿Qué tal si lo llamas … Wolf? Pero le diría Wolfe porque esta chiquita – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Shaoran le dio ternura.

-Wolf está bien, ¿tú que dices? – le pregunto al ahora nombrado Wolf.

\- " _Wolfe, Wolfe, gustar, gustar"-_ dijo moviendo la colita.

-Dice que le parece bien – sonrió.

Y así de esa forma pasaron más días, meses hasta que ocurrió ese fatalice día que el castaño hubiera deseado jamás haberse apartado de aquellas esmeraldas que había prometido cuidar.

Esa noche había sido como una cualquiera al principio él se había despedido de Sakura y había vuelto a casa, ceno, leyó un poco junto con Wolf, quien ya hablaba fluido, durmieron, pero a la hora de dormir el sentía algo en el pecho como una clase de presentimiento la ignoro y por muchos años deseo no haberlo ignorado, pero tenía siete años que podía un niño de esa edad saber lo que se avecinaba.

 _17 años después…_

Sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento, se decía a si mismo que era un irresponsable, ¿Cómo había perdido a su pequeña hermana?, quería golpearse con la primera pared que viera, " _Idiota"_ si eso era lo que era.

- _"Shaoran debes relajarte si no nunca la encontraras"-_ le dijo su mejor amigo, el único para ser exactos, quien estaba escondido debajo de esa capa negra que traía.

Había estado buscando casa por casa, tienda por tienda, pero no aparecía, quería usar uno de los Smauts para localizarla, pero sabía que eso traería consecuencias no solo a él si no de ser posible también al pueblo, lo rastrearían, estaba a nada de hacerlo, pero daría una última visita a un lugar que le faltaba por visitar, era un local donde se confeccionaba ropa, se podía saber por el letrero de madera que colgaba desde la entrada.

Con la esperanza de encontrarla entro, pero su corazón se vio roto al oír que aquella chica de ojos amatistas no la había visto, sin pensarlo uso un Smaut localizador, ¿Egoísta? ¿Irresponsable?, tal vez pero todos sabemos que un corazón preocupa do opaca hasta la mente más brillante, conjurando desde su tono más bajo apenas toco el picaporte y dos chicas saltaron sobre él, una niña de no más de doce años de ojos como el mismo rubí, él los conocía, dio gracias al cielo y a los Dioses de que su pequeña hermana estuviera a salvo, apenas pensaba en abrazarla pero noto que había otro peso sobre él, era la segunda chica, más grande que Meiling eso era obvio, blanca como la nieve, cabellera castaña y unos ojos, ¡Esos ojos!, verdes como la esmeralda, ¿Acaso ella era la persona que buscaba? ¿Era su amiga de infancia? ¿Era su princesa?

¡Después de eso todo paso tan rápido, ellas, la castaña y la pelinegra, habían ofrecido la posada en la que Vivian, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, Oh mi querido Shaoran!, haz olvidado algo importante.

Shaoran durante la cena no podía dejar de ver la castaña de vez en cuando, que era casi a cada segundo, tenía esa duda, al igual se llamaba Sakura, pero no por el nombre hay que dejarse llevar, pues en cada pueblo que llegaba había niñas, jóvenes y señoras con ese nombre.

Toda duda fue aclarecida cuando en un descuido de la joven dejo ver su cuello, no había nada, era blanco como la porcelana, una gran decepción, pero eso no evitaba que la dejase de ver, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, además de esos ojos verdes, la chica era un tanto atractiva con esos labios rojos y carnosos, esos pómulos sonrojados, Shaoran se exigía ya no verla, pero era imposible.

Y ahí estaba ahora, observando como su pequeña hermana se había dormido siendo abrazada de forma protectora por la ya yacida dueña de los ojos amatistas, el castaño quiso girar un poco más su cabeza para poder ver a la castaña de ojos verdes, de reojo pudo ver que Sakura estaba aún despierta.

-No pasara nada si duerme un poco – dijo casi en susurro.

-Estoy bien gracias no se preocupe Joven Li.- Shaoran sentía que la culpa lo carcomía, era su culpa de haberse impacientado esto no hubiera pasado, no hubiera visto como aquellas esmeraldas se llenaban de un color rojizo, como el de aquella niña que ahora ocupaba su mente.

* * *

 _¿Que les parecio el especial?_

 _Me inspire y deje el capitulo antes de irme espero seguir asi con el cuarto, espero de largo este bien y es que abarca 5 hojas de word y ttrate de exprimirme lo mas que pude_

 _Me inspire de la idea que dijo Elisa, pero hey pao no te preocupes el segundo espcial tu me ayudaras es que ambos comentarios llegaron con literal dos minutos de diferencia, enserio lo siento mucho :( espeor haberlo recompenzado que te guste el capitulo si no el otro lo haremos juntas ¿Que te parece?_

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por seguirla y comentarla, tambien por que contestaron mis preguntas se los agradezco._

 _Nunca crei que mi historia llegara hasta Peru, Colombia y mas paises de america del sur, me impresione._

 _Y mmm e.e tratare de adivinar tu edad sayuri e.e_

 _creo que estas entre los 17 y 22 mm ¿20?_

 _ahora la siguiente ronda._

 _¿Ya leyeron el manga nuevo? Yo me quede en el seis por que me hice un autopromesa y exigencia para los examenes asi que no he podiido jaja_

 _¿Que le sparecio la idea de que en septiembre se ve previsto el primer capitulo del anime nuevo?Yo casi me hago pipi de la emocion, siempre ha sido mi sueño ver una segunda parte de Sakura Card Captor._

 _respondiendo a las preguntas._

 _Me gusta el Rock sobretodo sum 41, es muy buena deberian de oirla y aqui entre nos es la que escucho para estudiar, deberian buscarla muy buena_

 _¿Alguna pregunta para mi? ¿Si ?¿no? haganmelo saber_

 _Gracias otra vez_

 _Hasta la otra._

 _atte: Andy_


	5. Capitulo4: Espera¿A quien buscamos?

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches/madrugada, el dia de hoy les vengo a dejar el cuarto capitulo de esta mi historia," Dawin : En busca de la esmeralda", ¡Wow que rápido!, para esta historia he tomado nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor, quienes le pertenecen a Clamp,_ _esta historia es completamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos._

 _Acepto toda clase de criticas_

 _Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de este tercer capitulo._

* * *

 _17 abril 2017- 22 abril de 2017_ _by Andy101797_

 _"Pienso y luego existo" - René Decartes._

 **Capítulo 4: "Espera... ¿A quién buscamos"**

—¡No puede obligarme! - Grito la castaña de ojos verdes.

—¡Usted señorita, tampoco puede obligarme a llevarla conmigo! -Respondió de la misma manera que la castaña el chico de ojos ámbares.

—¿Siguen discutiendo? -Pregunto una joven de cabellera castaña amarrada en dos coletas, que llevaba cargando consigo una charola con comida.

—Desde que despertaron, han estado así -afirmo Meiling, Tomoyo confirmo lo que decía la niña con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Y es que tan solo habían entrado a aquella pequeña propiedad, la discusión entre ambos castaños no cesaba o por lo menos desde aquel día.

Todo había comenzado tras un día después de lo sucedido, Shaoran había optado por seguir el camino a pie, pues ambos begle necesitaban tomar un descanso y la posibilidad de ser rastreados disminuía en un gran porcentaje. No habían parado desde hacía más de un kilómetro cuando se detuvieron a tomar un pequeño almuerzo, el castaño empezaba a preocuparse, las provisiones que tomo en el pueblo estaban casi por acabarse, solo duraría lo que sería la comida para ese día.

—¿Cuánto falta? -Preguntaba la pequeña niña de melena negra, se podía ver en su cara redonda que estaba cansada, Meiling, con cada paso que daba sentía pequeños calambres en sus diminutos pies.

—No vamos a tardar, el pueblo está a 500 metros aproximadamente, después a unos 100 metros esta la casa de Yamazaki ahí podremos descansar -dijo Shaoran en la cabecera del grupo.

—Estoy muy cansada, ya no quiero seguir -Susurro la niña pensando que nadie la oiría, pero no fue así pues su hermano mayor se detuvo en seco para ponerse de cuclillas.

—Sube -le ordenó el joven, Meiling tardo unos cuantos segundos para entender lo que su hermano le decía.

 _—"Siempre al pendiente, trata de no sobre esforzarte"-_ Le dijo Wolf a Shaoran.

—Hermano, pero no solo me cargas a mí, es decir, tu estas cansado además esta Robin y …-Protestaba la niña.

—Mucho razonamiento para una pequeña de doce años, vamos Meiling, no creas que pesas mucho. – Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa el castaño, una de las pocas que le llegaba a dedicar pues siempre se le veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias. – Dijo subiéndose a la espalda de Shaoran.

Por otro lado, las jóvenes tenían una plática con respecto a lo sucedido y a lo que deberían hacer cuando lleguen a la casa del "famoso" amigo del Joven Li.

—Debemos pedir explicaciones Tommy. – Dijo Sakura a su hermana.

—Lo sé, Sakura, no te lo voy a negar, siento curiosidad al igual que tú, pero no hay que exigir que ellos nos cuenten la verdad. – Respondió Tomoyo con una voz jadeante y entrecortada, el cansancio la estaba matando, habían caminado por horas y no es que no estuviera en forma pero simplemente ella no tenía la condición que Sakura poseía, su hermana siempre estaba de un lado a otro entregando los pedidos de la florería y se encargaba de hacer la limpieza de los tres piso de la posada, en cambio ella, se la pasaba sentada en una silla confeccionando o arreglando ropa, en la posada se encargaba de hacer la comida, desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena, se podría decir que eso era en las pocas cosas que le ganaba a Sakura, no me mal entiendan, Tomoyo amaba a su hermana menor y no existía ninguna sola competencia o envidia entre ambas, simplemente cada una tenía sus virtudes que la otra carecía, como está por ejemplo, el estar en un exceso de esfuerzo físico.

—¡Oh por Dios Tomoyo! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sakura al ver como su hermana mayor se incuba en el piso, se podía oír como su respiración, por medio de sus exhalaciones, estaba agitada, Tomoyo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, lo último que quería era que Sakura se preocupase más.

Mientras tanto Shaoran seguía con su paso firma ignorando completamente la situación por la que pasaban las cicas Daidoji, " _ya falta menos"_ se decía a sí mismo, él pudo seguir caminando más y más hasta que sintió como una piedra lo había golpeado, fue entonces que se percató que ya no oía las voces de aquellas muchachas, al girar su cuerpo, no las vio cerca como él pensaba que estaban, si no que estaban retiradas, se preocupó al ver que ambas estaban en el suelo, con Meiling en la espalda y con Wolf oculto en su capa, fue corriendo hasta donde ellas estaban.

—No te preocupes Tommy, el Joven Li nos ayudara. -Dijo Sakura, quien, por medio de su liga de hule, pudo arrojar una piedra hasta el castaño, causando así que este percatara de su problema, había funcionado porque él ya se acercaba.

—¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño a la vez que dejaba a su pequeña hermana en el piso y poder verificar que pasaba con Daidoji.

—No…pasa ni. Nada – Contesto Tomoyo de forma entrecortada, Shaoran, al ver que aquello que la amatista no era cierta, paso su mirada a la castaña de verdes esmeraldas.

—Esta exhausta, si sigue así, ella se pondrá peor. – Shaoran podría cargarla, pero Tomoyo no era la única que se sentía mal, miro a su hermana, al igual que Daidoji se veía mal y él no podía cargar a ambas, lo pensó por unos instantes y la idea surgió.

—Por favor esperen aquí, no tardaré solo les pido señoritas que cuiden de Meiling- Sakura asintió fon la cabeza – También te la encargo Robin. – Susurro eso último, y así las tres vieron como aquel chico de cabellos como el mismo chocolate se iba perdiendo de vista en dirección al pueblo, no sin antes dejarle las provisiones que el cargaba.

Los minutos pasaron en total silencio, por mayor comodidad, las dos pelinegras y la castaña, se movieron de en medio del sendero a una sobra que daba un pequeño árbol, el aire corría de este a oeste, cualquiera diría que las ayudaba a refrescarse, pero no era así, el aire era lo demasiado caliente como para poder decir que se trataba del mismo desierto, solo que un desierto muy peculiar puesto que en lugar de arena había pasto en color verde, un verde que daba señal de vida.

—Usted es la Señorita Sakura – Dijo Meiling señalando a Tomoyo – Y usted es la Señorita Tomoyo – Ambas jóvenes le dieron una sonrisa ante la inocencia y descuido de la niña de ojos rubí. – Me he equivocado ¿Verdad? – Las jóvenes asintieron a lo que la pequeña dio un sonoro suspiro – Perdonen, soy un asco con los nombres – Sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca.

—No se preocupe Señorita Meiling, de los errores aprendemos. – Dijo filosóficamente Tomoyo.

—¡Oh por favor! Díganme Meiling, no soy fan de que me traten de usted. -Dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Muy bien entonces, tú puedes decirnos Tomoyo o Tommy y Sakura o Sak – Dijo Sakura.

Al paso de varios minutos, más bien podría decirse horas, se escuchó el trote de unos caballos y el sonido de una carreta en movimiento, se podía ver conforme se acercaba que dos jóvenes iban en ella, uno tenía el cabello castaño como el mismo chocolate con los ojos de un intenso ámbar y otro de cabellera grisácea de ojos rasgados en color café, Sakura identifico enseguida que se trataba de el Joven Li y de un completo desconocido para ella.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Yamazaki! -Exclamo la niña, por lo menos la castaña sabía que aquel desconocido era el "Famoso" amigo de Li.

—Pero miren quien está aquí es Meiling, ¿Qué comiste? Estas más alta de lo que recordaba -Dijo el joven que se le atribuía el nombre de Yamazaki. El chico tenía una apariencia un tanto graciosa desde la perspectiva de Sakura y es que desde que subieron, por órdenes de Shaoran, no dejaba de decir bromas o anécdotas vergonzosas de él y de Li.

—… Y es así como Shaoran termino con un brazo roto y lleno de lodo. -Dijo mientras conducía, y es que Shaoran de pura suerte se lo había topado rumbo a la casa del chico, Yamazaki era un joven muy bromista al parecer, pues todas las desgracias que le habían pasado al Joven Li en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia había sido producto de "Bromas inofensivas" del chico de ojos rasgados.

Al entrar al pueblo, Sakura admiraba la belleza y tranquilidad de este mismo, las casas eran enorme a comparación de su hogar, estaba tranquilo, en cierta forma, se veía a soldados de "El Rey Supremo" cada cierto lugares y rodeando de un lado a otro, Sakura recordaba que en el pueblo donde vivía también había aquellos guardias o soldados, pero a diferencia de estos, los que ella conocía eran, como explicarlo, mas inofensivos y tranquilos, estos tenían su ceño fruncido y se veían… Duros, Malos, como se supone que debían de ser.

Pasaron por todo el pueblo, hasta llegar cerca de un páramo a una casa un tanto mediana, con una clase de barda de piedra como de medio metro de altura alrededor de la propiedad, el techo era de paja desde afuera, las paredes de piedra bola, o de rio como se le solia decir a veces, y las ventanas tenían el marco de madera, Sakura podía decir que era hermosa, le traía recuerdos de la posada, aunque claro está que no eran iguales, pues la posada donde solia vivir era de madera.

Al llegar al frente de la casa, Yamazaki detuvo el andar del caballo con un simple " _oh bonita",_ una vez la carreta quieta, ambos jóvenes bajaron de esta para poder ayudar a bajar a las tres personas que se encontraban atrás, Shaoran ayudo primero a su hermana y después a Tomoyo, mientras que Yamazaki ayudaba a Sakura, en la entrada había una joven no más grande que ellas, a lo mucho de unos 22 años, cabello castaño atado en dos trenzas con flequillo y unos ojos cafés en color miel.

—¡Por todos los cielos Takashi! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! Eres un… - Pero la frase se quedó al aire, pues una que otra lagrima salía de aquellos ojos mieles – Shaoran, Meiling – Dijo para ir corriendo a abrazar a los hermanos Li - ¡Dios mío! Están bien, los he extrañado demasiado – Dijo con las lágrimas en el rostro, Shaoran empezó a sentirse un tanto incómodo y frustrado, la castaña estaba llorando y si había algo que ponía a Shaoran con los nervios de punta era eso, Meiling Suplicaba por aire, el abrazo era demasiado… Fuerte.

—Ya, ya para mujer que tenemos visitas – Explico el de cabellera grisácea, la chica no parecía entender hasta que levanto la vista y se topó con una joven castaña y una amatista.

—¡Oh Por los…! ¡Shaoran la encontraste! – Dijo o más bien grito, Shaoran como pudo le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Chiharu, este no es el lugar – Dijo Shaoran pasando la vista por los alrededores, lo menos que quería es que supieran que él estaba a cargo de la búsqueda de la princesa, Chiharu asintió e invito a todos a pasar a la casa, las dos jóvenes no entendían a que se refería con eso de que la habían encontrado ¿A quién habían encontrado?

Al entrar, se podía ver que la casa era totalmente diferente a como se veía por fuera… todo era de madera, pero eso no le quitaba la elegancia y belleza que tenia, estando todos adentro, la chica, que se hacía llamar Chiharu, los condujo a la sala de estar, una vez todos tomaron asiento, a excepción de Shaoran, el castaño empezó a explicar.

—Señoritas, ellos son mis amigos, Yamazaki Takashi y Chiharu Mahara, Yama, Chiharu ellas son las Señorita Tomoyo y Sakura Daidoji – Dijo Shaoran, ante las presentaciones Chiharu encamino a las jóvenes a un cuarto en donde se quedarían, Sakura y Tomoyo agradecieron la atención, cuando la castaña salió del cuarto Sakura decidió que era hora de hablar con su hermana de temas serios.

—Algo muy gordo está pasando Tommy… - Dijo Sakura a su hermana quien estaba sentada en una de las dos camas.

—No eres la única que lo nota Sakura, tal vez sean parte de los rebeldes y están con la causa. – Dedujo la amatista, la castaña miro con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas a su hermana " _la causa"_ no había pensado en eso y es que sus padres les tenían prohibido buscar y mucho menos hablar de esos temas, Sakura sabía muy bien que hace años atrás la crisis en el reino estaba devastadora, guardias metiéndose y espulgando cada rincón de la casa había hasta rumores de que había gente que paliaría por sus derechos sobre todo gente Dawin pero nunca paso nada según de lo que oía en el pueblo en el este y oeste la causa fue apagada juntó con los rebeldes, al paso de los años los rumores habían cesado.

En otro lugar dentro de la misma casa, se encontraban los tres jóvenes, un castaño caminado de un lado para otro como león enjaulado, un grisáceo sentado al lado de una castaña en el comedor. Shaoran se sentía frustrado y preocupado se veía por la forma en la que se rascaba la cabeza, en cambio Yamazaki y Chiharu veían con cierta preocupación y confusión a su amigo.

—Vamos Shaoran siéntate un momento y platica, me estas poniendo los dedos de punta – Dijo la muchacha. Shaoran se sentó frente a esta, ella extendió su mano para tomar la de Shaoran y darle cierto tipo de tranquilidad, pero lo que la castaña no sabía es que haría mucho más, Shaoran al sentir el tacto de ella sentía felicidad, el cariño que tenía a ella no lo había sentido antes, el calor que emanaba de su mano, el corazón de Shaoran se había acelerado, el paso su vista de la mesa a la mano de Chiharu, vio algo que sabía que tarde o temprano lo llegaría a ver pero nunca pensó que le dolería tanto.

—Lindo anillo – Dijo este con una sonrisa de lado, Chiharu se sonrojo y vio por inercia a Yamazaki, Shaoran estaba feliz por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer de la que se enamoró en su adolescencia y más por su mejor amigo, se habían casado.

—Queríamos invitarte, pero se nos fue difícil saber tu ubicación y sabíamos que cualquier carta que saliera de aquí seria interceptada por los hombres de Barlott - Dijo Yamazaki con un semblante triste.

—Ademas no hicimos nada, tu sabes cómo están las cosas en la actualidad, los únicos que conocemos son a Meiling, a ti, al príncipe Touya y al maestro Yukito, son nuestra única familia – Dijo Chiharu, Shaoran seguía con su media sonrisa. – Solo firmamos unos papeles en el reino vecino con la bendición de Rey.

—No tienen que darme explicaciones, algún día daremos una fiesta en su honor, cuando haya encontrado a la princesa y vencido al sin vergüenza de Barlott – Dijo eso ultimo con el ceño fruncido – Ademas ya era hora, eran demasiado tontos por no haberse casado antes – recupero su sonrisa.

En una habitación de arriba, después de la plática con su hermana, la castaña pensaba que debía estar ayudando a la señorita Mahara con el aseo o lo que necesitara y que ella pudiera hacerlo, Sakura salió del cuarto dejando a su hermana dormida, la pobre de Tomoyo estaba agotada, la castaña bajo las escaleras, camino por unos minutos hasta que se topó con una puerta, apenas iba a tocar cuando escucho las voz del joven Li, sin poder evitarlo acerco la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor, la curiosidad le había ganado.

—Shaoran Li, al grano – regaño la señorita Mahara.

—Antes que nada ¿Dónde está Meiling? – pregunto Shaoran preocupado, había perdido de vista a su hermana, otra vez.

—Dormida, hace rato el arrope yo misma, la pobre estaba cansada, deberías reconsiderar dejarla aquí con nosotros, ya sabes que está a salvo, tenemos la protección del Rey. - Dijo Chiharu tomando la mano de su esposo.

—Lo sé, sabes que es testaruda. – Dijo el castaño.

—Me pregunto a quien se parecerá – Dijo el chico de ojos rasgados causando una leve risa en su esposa, un ceño fruncido del castaño y una sonrisa de la espía que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Muy gracioso, en fin – Dijo Shaoran acomodándose firma y poniéndose serio. – Les contare lo que paso, esas chicas con de un pueblo del sur, no recuerdo el nombre en estos momentos, todo paso rápido estaba con Meiling después ella se perdió, ellas la encontraron, más bien la señorita Sakura, una vez con Mei a mi lado, fuimos a la posada, entonces su pueblo fue atacado por un Smaut Petrificante por medio de los hombres de Barlott, solo pude salvar a ellas. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor, dejen que ellas se queden, las iba a llevar con algún familiar, pero dicen que no hay alguno que conozcan, siento que ha sido mi culpa. – Dijo Shaoran posando sus manos en su rostro, los jóvenes esposos se miraban uno al otro y después al chico de ojos ámbares, todo quedo en un silencio casi sepulcral, hasta que Yamazaki decidió romperlo.

—Shaoran, esta es tu casa amigo, no tienes que pedirnos nada -Comento con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, se las encargo por favor solo durante el proceso de la búsqueda, ya recorrí el sur, debo buscar ahora al norte y esperar noticias de Touya y Yukito para reencontrarnos en el norte y con o sin la princesa enfrentar a Barlott.

—¿Iras al Norte? Shaoran es demasiado peligroso, los hombres de Barlott están en mayor concentración ahí. – Dijo Chiharu.

—Lo sé, es por eso que me iré dentro de una semana.

—Yo iré con usted – Se oyó una voz femenina a espada, Shaoran junto con los otros dos miraban a Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de esta. Shaoran se abstuvo de decirle algo como " _No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas"_ , simplemente su rostro se tensó y la miraba serio.

—Lo siento señorita Daidoji, pero no puedo permitir eso. – Dijo cortésmente.

—Yo… -Sakura, empezaba a avergonzarse, había abierto la puerta por un simple impulso no pensó en las consecuencias – Yo, quiero ir, quiero rescatar a mis padres hare lo que sea. -Miro Sakura con suplica al castaño, por un momento todos pensaban que Shaoran diría que sí, pero sorprendió a todos con su respuesta.

—No, no es su deber, yo debo de ir en busca de la princesa.

—Espere… ¿A quién buscamos?

—Busco, usted ya le dije no ira, no es de su incumbencia. -Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero…

—No ira, en lugar de ayudar me hará perder el tiempo. – Dijo con cierto ímpetu y claridad dando por concluido el tema. – No es su búsqueda. -Shaoran acomodo la silla y salió del comedor.

Sakura estaba roja del coraje, le había dicho una pérdida de tiempo, era un grosero sin duda alguna, ella lo podía ayudar, no sabía en qué, pero podría con algo.

—¡Es usted un grosero! – Le grito cuando salió.

Los esposos no entendían que demonios había pasado, pero de algo estaba seguros, ninguno de esos dos castaños se rendiría ante aquella disputa.

—¿Crees que se de por vencida? – Pregunto Yamazaki a su esposa cuando la chica de ojos esmeraldas se había disculpado e ido de ahí.

—Algo me dice que no. – Dio una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 _Adivinen quien volvió de vacaciones y con muchas ideas, pero con poco tiempo, sip esta personita que esta escribiendo esto._

 _Les agradezco de ante mano por seguir leyendo esta historia para los que ya llevan ratillo leyéndolo y apoyándome con sus comentarios, leyendo, siguiendo , dándole un favorito y una bienvenida a esta historia si eres nuevo._

 _¿Que les pareció? Pensaba hacerlo mas largo el capitulo pero me quede pensando que a lo mejor ya esperaban el capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado y también si no no me maten en lugar de eso desquiten su odio hacia mi en sus comentarios que son muy bien bienvenidos._

 _Ahora mi parte favorita de las notas de autor._

 _Chicas les agradezco mucho los comentarios, enserio me hacen sentir como un pavo real._

 _ **pao:** Mi querida Pao, eres un amor por entender, me encantaria decirte por que a Sakura no se le ve su lunar de estrella pero te esatria revelando carias cosas que se explicaran a través de la historia , pero te dare una pista, ¿recuerdas el Prologo?, bueno la clave esta al inicio ;) espero captes la indirecta directa :P gracias por tu comentario espero noticias de ti._

 **sayuri-Jenny:** _Si en septiembre 13 si no me equivoco estaré investigando y se los haré saber, esa no es tu edad e.e mis instintos me engañaron pero esta bien jaja esperare por la respuesta, bueno a las preguntas pues es dificil pero diria que adoro las estrellas y no no creas que es por Sakura jaja en parte si pero tienen un significado especial para mi, de hehco mi fiesta de 15 años tenia tematica de estrellas, mi estacion favorita es el otoño ¿Por que? en esa estacion es mi cumpleaños jaja._

 ** _Elisa Lucia V 2016:_** _Hola Eli (¿Te puedo decir asi?) jaja amor infantil aun que uno no entiende mucho esos sentimientos siendo tan pequeño pero si Shao queria a la princesa desde pequeño, El manga, desafortunadamente, no es cuando estan en preparatoria es cuando apenas estan iniciando su primer año en la secundaria justo donde termina el ultimo manga de Sakura Card Captor, el nombre del nuevo, si no me equivoco, es Clear Card, te recomiendo leerlo, no importa la edad sigues siendo joven y bella jaja_

 _Mi turno de preguntar._

 _¿Les gustaria que agregara musica? ¿Que sugieren?_

 _¿Cual es o era su materia favorita? La mia era matematicas jaja_

 _Si fueran capaces de tener un poder elemental ¿cual seria? Yo escogería algo que ver con el agua ya saben controlarla y congelarla._

 **Nos leemos pronto espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y criticas.**

 **atte. Andy**


	6. Capítulo 5 Terquedad

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches/madrugada, el dia de hoy les vengo a dejar el quinto capitulo de esta mi historia," Dawin : En busca de la esmeralda", para esta historia he tomado nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor, quienes le pertenecen a Clamp, esta historia es completamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos._

 _Acepto toda clase de criticas_

 _he añadido una cancion, no pasa nada si no les gusta o no quieren oirla, es una prueba._

 _Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de este quinto_

* * *

 _22 abril de 2017- 02 mayo de 2017_

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Acaso la terquedad viene en castaños?**

—¡No puede obligarme! - Grito la castaña de ojos verdes.

—¡Usted señorita, tampoco puede obligarme a llevarla conmigo! -Respondió de la misma manera el chico de ojos ámbares.

—¿Siguen discutiendo? -Pregunto Chiharu que llevaba cargando consigo una charola.

—Desde que despertaron, han estado así -afirmo Meiling, Tomoyo confirmo lo que decía la niña con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—Usted es un grosero Señor Li – Afirmo la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Por lo menos yo no obligo a los demás Señorita Daidoji, es demasiado peligroso para una persona como usted. – Dijo Shaoran.

—" _La gota que derramo el vaso"-_ Dijo Wolf, Shaoran no entendía lo que decía hasta que vio como la cara de la Señorita Daidoji se tornaba de color rojo, al principio el joven se asustó, ¿Acaso alguien puede ponerse de ese color?

—Una…Persona…Como…Yo – Dijo pausadamente Sakura.

—" _Te lo dije, sabrás mucho de las artes de defensa y magia, pero definitivamente las mujeres no son lo tuyo"-_ Shaoran vio de mala gana a su begle.

—Alguien parece que está muerto –dijo Meiling regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano, como si ella también supiera lo que se avecinaba, vio de reojo como Tomoyo solo negaba con la cabeza, Chiharu soltaba un sonoro suspiro y Yamazaki… el maldito lo había abandonado esa mañana.

—Una persona como yo, Sr. Li podría explicarme ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso? – Dijo Sakura caminando hacia él con una sonrisa fijada, demasiado fingida y llena de …

— " _Demonios"_ \- pensó Shaoran – " _Esa mujer da miedo con esa sonrisa"-_ Como pudo empezó hacerse para atrás, temiendo por su vida, pero debía de ser firme con ella un NO era un NO. – Quiero decir que … - Salvado por la campana o por esta ocasión, por la "melodiosa" voz del chico de ojos rasgados.

—Chiharu dime que la comida esta lista muero de hambre- Dijo Yamazaki, que al entrar se encontró con una escena demasiado rara, todas las personas presentes habían pasado su vista de los castaños a al chico de ojos rasgados – ¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto incrédulo.

—No cariño – Dijo su esposa, camino de vuelta a la cocina siguiéndole Tomoyo, quien alegaba que la ayudaría con la cocina, Meiling en cambio subió a su habitación con su amigo Robin en brazos, tal vez jugaría con él o lo obligaría a quedarse quito mientras lo "dibujaba" (según Meiling), Wolf siguió a la hermana de su hechicero, Yamazaki se despidió con un gesto mientras apresuraba su paso directo a la cocina dejando así solos a los dos castaños. Shaoran dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se separaba de la pared, miro directo a las esmeraldas que tenía enfrente de él, tomo los hombros de la castaña y con una voz tranquila y cansada le explico.

—No me mal interprete Señorita, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero debe entender que es una situación peligrosa, no podría perdonarme a mí mismo, que, por su insistencia y mi falta de firmeza, usted resultara lastimada – Comento el mayor de los Li. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tacto de él, tal vez solo era un toque en sus hombros, pero podía sentir la calidez de las manos de él a través del vestido, que Chiharu le había dado con gusto. Tras aquellas palabras la joven quedo sin habla, el joven tras no recibir alguna respuesta o reclamo, tomo por entendido que era mejor marcharse y eso hizo, no sin antes notar como las esmeraldas empezaban a tornarse cristalinos, ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Si es así ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Shaoran entro por la puerta de la cocina ganándose la mirada de tres pares de ojos, Tomoyo se disculpó y se retiró del lugar para ir con su hermana, Chiharu siguió lavando los trastes mientras que Yamazaki empezaba a disfrutar de un delicioso puchero (*), Shaoran por otro lado tomo asiento enfrente de su buen amigo dejando que un gran y pesado suspiro saliera por sus labios.

—¿Algún problema? -Dijo Yamazaki sacando el utensilio de su boca.

—Bueno además de que no he podido encontrar la manera de comunicarme con Touya y Yukito sin usar los poderes y poner en riesgo que nos lleguen a localizar, una estrategia de ataque para poder sacar a Barlott de su cueva reforzada, encontrar a la princesa Sakura y de estar lidiando con la culpa de lo que paso en el pueblo de Hoshi (*), no creo que no. -Soltó un bufido.

—No tienes que ser sarcástico, te entiendo y comprendo, pero vamos apenas tienes 24 años Shaoran no deberías de estar preocupado más que por buscar una esposa. -Dijo Yamazaki.

—Lo haría, pero el príncipe Touya cuenta conmigo además es una vieja promesa la que tengo que cumplir – Dijo recostándose en la silla y viendo al techo.

—Bebedias de dedajate, tendo aldo que contadte – Dijo Yamazaki con la cuchara en la boca.

—¡Yamazaki no comas con la boca llena! -Lo reprendió Chiharu – Sabemos que es algo importante para ti, pero deberías de comer un poco, no he visto que almorzaras algo desde que te despertaste, lo único que has hecho es pelear con Sakura – Dijo dándole un tazón con el puchero.

—Es difícil si tienes una sombra detrás de ti tratando de convencerte – Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Shaoran dio un gran sorbo a su puchero, causando en él una antigua nostalgia – Vaya Chiharu esta delicioso, me recuerda al que me solia hacer mi madre – Chiharu soltó una risita, no había sido el primero en comentarlo, Yama había hecho lo mismo.

—Me encantaría quedarme con el crédito, pero Tomoyo me ayudo y por ayudar quiero decir que no me dejo hacerlo, así que ella lo preparo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien! -Exclamo Yamazaki - ¡No nos vamos a enfermar de la panza Shaoran! – Acto seguido un surten dio a la cabeza del de ojos rasgados, su esposa le lanzaba miradas fulminantes, y de fondo solo se podían oír exclamaciones de la castaña como: " _Mi comida no enferma" "No volveré hacerte de cocinar" "Debiste pensarlo antes de pedirme casarme contigo",_ entre otras. Los esposos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, pues el castaño que estaba enfrente de ellos no paraba de reír, Chiharu miraba con ternura a Shaoran ella sabía que había perdido mucho a lo largo de los años en especial su sonrisa y risa, solo podía verlas muy pocas veces cuando Meiling hacia una de sus tantas ocurrencias, había sido algo duro para él haber perdido a su madre a los 13 años, todo por un pequeño descuido, Shaoran se culpaba de haberle quitado a su madre a su pequeña hermanita de un año.

—Ustedes son unos desconsiderados – Dijo Chiharu haciendo un puchero – No les volveré a cocinar – Dijo muy digna saliendo por la puerta de la cocina e ir al jardín trasero de su casa, vio ahí a las dos jóvenes, la castaña y la amatista.

—Es que Tomoyo, si tan solo lo siguiera a escondidas… - Comento Sakura, quien al igual que su hermana estaba sentada en el verde pasto.

—Ni lo pienses Sakura, el joven Li tiene razón, yo también quiero hacer algo por nuestros padres, pero no serviría de nada si terminamos atrapadas, esclavizadas o peor ¡Muertas! – Dijo Tomoyo.

—Pues yo digo que "El Joven Li" es una persona terca – Dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—No es que Shaoran sea terco – Dijo Chiharu al llegar donde estaban ellas – Bueno tal vez si lo es un poco, pero no creas que lo hace por mala intención, Shaoran ha estado al cuidado de su familia desde los 12 años, justo después de que su padre… Lo siento no debería ser yo la que les contase eso, pero por favor compréndalo, detrás de ese ceño fruncido y carácter malhumorado se escode una persona bondadosa y demasiado preocupan.

—Lo entiendo, solo quiero servir de algo ya sabes por la causa. -Chiharu abrió los ojos de par en par, miro a su alrededor, se sentó justo en frente de ella y tomo los ojos de la esmeralda.

—Sakura, nunca, nunca, lo digas en voz alta menos en esta ciudad que está en los límites de ambos reinos, ¿Viste que había demasiados soldados de Barlott? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza- Es porque estamos en el fin, por así decirlo, del reino Kinomoto, esta casa pertenece al reino vecino, a los Clow, en teoría estamos a salvo, pero si Barlott se entera puede entrar al encontrar pruebas de que el reino vecino es cómplice de recuperar nuestra libertad y eso traería como consecuencia el quitarle el trono al nuevo soberano, algo como eso haría que nunca cumpliéramos nuestro propósito.

—Yo… Lo siento tanto no sabía – Dijo cabizbaja, Chiharu la miro con ternura.

—No te preocupes, sabes soy una visualizadora y puedo ver el alma de los demás, sé que tú eres una buena persona, fuerte e inteligente, con un toque de terquedad – Tomoyo asintió – sé que podrías ayudar a Shaoran, pero para eso debes no solo hablar si no mostrarlo con acciones a lo que yo te sugiero – Sonrió y le empezó a susurrar a algo a la castaña.

—No sería mala idea – Sonrió Sakura a Chiharu. [Play {Confident-Demi Lovato}]

Mientras tanto en el despacho, se encontraban Shaoran y Yamazaki sentados uno enfrente del otro, viéndose fijamente, el castaño con el ceño fruncido y el grisáceo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shaoran empezaba a impacientarse, se notaba en el movimiento constante de su pierna y el de sus dedos chocando con la rodilla.

—¿Me dirás sí o no? – pregunto el chico de ojos ámbares.

—Tengo dos noticias ¿Cuál quieres la uno a la dos? – pregunto Yamazaki.

—¡Solo dímelo! – Dijo un exasperado Li – Eres peor que mi primo.

—Bien, la primera, Chiharu me comento anoche que vio el ser de Sakura, en realidad no lo entendí del todo, pero dijo que podía ver en su aura una clase de colores pasteles, pero que al querer ver su alma se veían colores fuertes, así como los tuyos.

—¿Quieres decir como un Dawin? -Pregunto curioso, pues eso sería imposible a menos que estuviera muy bien escondido su Begle.

—No, ella decía en lo parecido que son en terquedad – Dijo con una sonrisa, Shaoran había caído en una broma, Chiharu no puede ver auras, solo almas.

—Eres un idiota.

—Yo también te adoro Shaoran, no dijo eso, pero descubrió que su hermana poseía una cualidad, es otra visualizadora, pero no de la clase de Chiharu ella, es más, que una visualizadora una predictible.

—Sí, lo entiendo, eso explica cómo es que siempre sabe dónde estará Sakura – Dijo Pensativo

—Tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar, no hay registro de una predictible desde hace años Shaoran, la señorita Tomoyo podría con practica ayudarnos a descifrar la localización de Barlott y en un momento atacar, pero claro eso requeriría … espera ¿llamaste a Sakura por su nombre?

—Un error humano Takaishi, tal vez si mandamos a Tomoyo con el Rey del reino de Clow, podría aprender a utilizar la predicción y Chiharu podría ser una maestra de la visualización.

—Sabes que significa mandar a la señorita Daidoji con él ¿verdad? – Pregunto con su mano en la barbilla, Shaoran sonrió.

—Claro que sí, si una Daidoji se va al castillo…

—La otra la seguirá y te salvaste de una señorita muy obstinada, pero claro que tu estas sintiendo otra cosa diferente a la que piensas ¿No es así?

—Hice bien en decirle a la señorita Sakura que no podría acompañarme, pero no dejo de sentir esa sensación de que debería dejarla, es decir, es peligroso ella apenas es un simple chico, sin Dawin o alguna clase de entrenamiento o algo por el estilo, antes de que lo digan es diferente ustedes son una clase de personas raras que tienen conexiones en diferentes partes, ella es una simple chica de pueblo.

Un ruido de afuera altero a los jóvenes, causando que Shaoran fuera el primero en asomarse en la ventana que estaba ahí, claramente no se veía nada por más que el castaño quisiera moverse, se seguían escuchando ruidos como cosas cayéndose y pequeños gritos, tanto de frustración como de golpes.

—Esto será divertido – Susurro Yamazaki para sí mismo y fue detrás de amigo una vez que este saliera para ver qué pasaba.

Llegaron al lugar donde se escuchaba los ruidos, el jardín trasero, Yamazaki estaba a nada de hacer una de sus necesidades fisiológicas, pues no dejaba de reír ante la escena que tenía al frente, Shaoran no sabía que decir, se dio una palmada en la cara ¿Hasta este punto era la insistencia de la muchacha?

—¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?, Meiling – dijo Shaoran con ambas manos en los ojos. La menor de los Li estaba con una pequeña espada de la cual le colgaba un dije en forma de canica en color rojo, la menor sonrió ante la pregunta de su hermano.

—Entreno a Sakura ¿que no ves? – dijo, Shaoran vio a la castaña con un trozo de madera parada sobre un barril, tambaleando, pero sobre el barril. Shaoran pensaba que era lo más tonto que su hermana le puso a hacer a esa joven, pero la pregunta principal era ¿Por qué le había pedido ayuda a una joven de 12 años que casi podía con el peso de su propia espada? Meiling no tenía un entrenamiento completo, ya que en situaciones peligrosas su hermano le había ordenado que usara su poder en lugar de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no se arriesgaría a que su pequeña hermana saliera lastimada.

—Sera mejor que se baje señorita Sakura.

—No lo hare, usted dijo – Batallaba para hablar la esmeralda pues trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio- que yo no me podria defender si aprendo a hacerlo, me llevara con usted. – dijo muy segura, el chico soltó un suspiro.

Yamazaki, quien había desaparecido del lado de Shaoran, ahora estaba junto a su esposa susurrándole algo para lo cual la castaña de dos coletas asintió, tomo de la mano a Tomoyo susurrándole un ligero " _Tomoyo necesito hablar contigo"_ la pelinegra asintió y fue con ella, dicho acto fue notada por la castaña de ojos esmeraldas haciendo que perdiera el control y terminara cayendo.

—Meiling a tu habitación.

—Pero hermano – Replico la niña de ojos rubís

—Ahora …- remarco el mayor, la niña hizo caso y le dio una mirada de disculpa a la de ojiverde.

Quedando así solos, otra vez, los dos castaños.

—¿En verdad quiere ir no es así? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – No me queda de otra… tiene cinco días para aprender a defenderse, su prueba final será enfrentarme si gana va y si no, se queda. – El chico dio media vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos después se detuvo – Te sugiero que no le pida ayuda a Meiling, no es muy buena peleando – Le dio una sonrisa sincera, Sakura sintió como un nudo en el estómago, nunca había visto a ese chico sonreír, ella sonrió por inercia hasta que recordó que tenía menos de cinco días para aprender sin maestro.

—Demonios…No me detendré. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura entro a la casa yendo directamente a una pequeña librería, ahí encontraría algún libro que la ayudaría, y por fortuna lo consiguió, tomándolo salió de nuevo al jardín y se sumergió en él, la esmeralda no entendía nada y empezaba a frustrarse, ¡Dioses si tan solo le dieran una señal! Como si la hubieran escuchado, encontró atrás una clase de glosario, pues la mayoría de las palabras no las entendía.

Por otra parte, Chiharu le dio a Tomoyo le daban una noticia que ni ella misma sabría cómo tomar.

—¿Tendré que irme? – pregunto.

 _Hoshi * - Es estrella en Japones segun traductor G_

 _Puchero *- He oido que asi le dicen al caldo, ya saben ese caldito que hace sus mamas cuando estamos a 50 grados xD_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos Lectores ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Lo siento si le sparecio corto o sin mucho sentido, pero sentia la necesidad de subirlo, por dos razones**

 **1) Ya me habia tardado y 2) Por que por cuestiones academicas (Tengo examen en la universidad) me tendre que ausentar como un mes o un poco menos, ya saben es el fin del semestre D: y es necesario que pase mi materia para seguir con mis sueños (Te pasare maldita embriologia)**

 **Quiero agradecerles por leer esta mi y su historia, espero los comentarios, sugerencias y toda clase de cosas.**

 **Supongo que eras tu Pao por que no pusiste tu nombre y trate de hacerla de investigadora, si me encantaria que me sugerieras musica la mia es un poco muy rock para la historia que es del siglo no se XIX, espero saber pronto de ti linda.**

 **Sayuri, eres una bebe, apenas 14 y de pilon eres ocutbreñera igual que yo, mi cumpleaños es el 17 de octubre y cumplire 20, si me gustan los gatos pero soy mas de una persona que prefiere los perros.**

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **¿Saben hablar otro idioma? ¿cual es gustaria? Yo se algo de Ingles, y me gustaria estudiar frances.**

 **¿Cual es su helado favorito? Yo amo el de melon y chocolate yumi**

 **Acepto cualquier clase de pregunta, sugerencia, crititca, consejo , un helado y unos chocolates :P**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **atte Andy.**


	7. Capitulo 6

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches/madrugada, el dia de hoy les vengo a dejar el Sexto capitulo de esta mi historia," Dawin : En busca de la esmeralda", para esta historia he tomado nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor, quienes le pertenecen a Clamp, esta historia es completamente de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento, no permito o dejo que alguien mas la adapte o publique sin mi consentimiento o sin los debidos creditos._

 _Acepto toda clase de criticas_

 _Disfruten el Capitulo._

* * *

 _14 mayo 2017- 22 de junio de 2017 by Andy101797_

 **Capítulo 6: "El secreto de escuchar"**

La idea de autoaprendizaje de Sakura, no le estaban dando los resultados que ella deseaba, habían pasado solo tres días y aun no podía cargar una espada, ni siquiera dar una patada bien hecha, siempre terminaba en el suelo. Cada día que pasaba los ánimos de Sakura iban disminuyendo y con ello la esperanza de ir a la famosa búsqueda de la princesa, a veces Sakura pensaba que sobrevaloraban a esa persona, ella entendía perfectamente que podría ser de ayuda para derrocar a Barlott, pero ¿Enserio era TAN necesaria?, que tal si ella simplemente no quería ser encontrada.

—Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? – La saco de sus pensamientos su hermana.

—Si, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto.

—Empezaste a fruncir el ceño y dejaste de moverte.

—Solo estaba pensando, no te preocupes. – Le regalo un sonrisa, Sakura noto que su hermana desde hace días tenía algo, estaba ida y seria, aunque claro está que le preocupaba el hecho que estuviera ida. - ¿Estas tu bien?

—Perfectamente querida Sakura – Dijo con una sonrisa la amatista. Tomoyo se había negado a decirle las cosas a su hermana por el hecho de que tal vez eso evitaría que fuera con Li, la chica ere lista y sabía que esa sería una oportunidad para que el castaño evitara que fuera y Sakura debía ir, aun no entendía el por que, pero sabía que debía ir, algo se lo recalcaba constantemente.

—Buenos días – Dijo una alegre Chiharu al salir al patio donde las hermanas se encontraban - ¿entrenando desde temprano? – pregunto al sentarse debajo del árbol al igual que Tomoyo.

—Es difícil si no tienes ninguna idea de que es lo que haces – Suspiro – Dime que tu si sabes pelear

—No, yo no, lo siento – Comento Chiharu – El que sabe pelear bien es Li, el mayor no la pequeña – Sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposo? -Pregunto Sakura.

—No te conviene entrenar con él, digamos que no tiene la precisión que debería.

—Estoy desesperada, entrenaría hasta con Meiling.

—Oye escuche eso – Dijo la pelinegra asomándose por la ventana de arriba.

—Lo siento. – Se disculpo la castaña. – Me quedan dos días.

—Deberías intentar con Shaoran – insistió la chica de los ojos miel – Tomoyo ¿me podrías acompañar al pueblo? – A la amatista se le hizo un poco raro, pero debía de suponer que era lo que quería la castaña.

—Claro -Se paro y fue a darle un abrazo a su hermana – No tardo y deberías preguntar al joven Li, no dejes que tu orgullo gane – le beso la mejilla, Sakura suspiro y se despidió de su hermana.

Ambas jóvenes caminaron a la misma carreta a la que la pelinegra había subido hace ya unos días atrás, arriba de ella estaba el joven Yamazaki y Meiling.

—¿Sakura no vendrá? – pregunto la pequeña Li. La amatista negó con la cabeza

—Ella está haciendo su intento de entrenar -Le sonrió. Una vez estando los cuatro arriba de la carreta

—Vaya, espero no se lastime – Dijo la pequeña poniéndose el gorro de su capucha.

—¿Listas señoritas? – pregunto el señor de la casa. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa este empezó el viaje.

Tomoyo no dejaba de ver el cielo, era de un azul celeste de lo más brillante, no había ninguna nube que lo cubriera y este clima, le hacia recordar a casa, específicamente la tarde antes de conocer a la que sería su hermana.

—Tomoyo – Hablo la pequeña Li captando la atención de la morena. - ¿Cómo escoges el regalo para un hermano? – La pregunta le extraño un poco a la chica amatista – El cumpleaños de Shaoran se acerca y quería comprarle algo – Dijo sonrojada – A él no le gusta su cumpleaños, pero siempre le doy un regalo.

—Déjame pensar – Dijo la amatista – ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a tu hermano?

—Le gusta el chocolate, le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y le gusta usar su magia -Dijo con alegría la niña.

—Podrías darle unos chocolates y un dibujo o algo hecho a mano -Dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra, la niña asintió feliz

Habían llegado al pueblo y Tomoyo empezó a sentir una nostalgia en su pecho, se parecía a su pueblo natal, echaba tanto de menos ver a sus vecinos caminar, veía la chica como de un momento a otro el pueblo en el que estaba había personas petrificadas, así como sus padres, había empezado a tener un molesto dolor de cabeza.

—Tomoyo ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Chiharu.

—No te preocupes de seguro baje muy rápido de la carreta – Trato de tranquilizar todos.

Caminaron por un rato, comprando lo que utilizarían para la cena de esa noche pero pese a seguir caminando, Tomoyo aun seguía viendo esas casas destruidas o dañadas y personas petrificadas, tal vez estaba cansada, hasta que en cierto momento, pudo ver a su hermana ahí sentada en el piso muy lastimada hablando con una persona que se encontraba recostada, ella pudo distinguir que era alguien de cabellera castaña, pero lo más aterrador de esa escena no era que Sakura tuviera sangre sino que detrás de ella había un hombre de cabellera negra con una que otra cana portando una espada que iba en dirección de la Esmeralda.

—¡Sakura cuidado! – Grito.

Parecía que todo se había detenido, el tiempo, las personas, todo. Tomoyo empezó a sentir la mirada de las personas, volteo para poder ver a Chiharu y a Meiling, ambas tenían cara de preocupación. Tomoyo volteo por última vez donde se suponía que estaba su hermana ¿Cómo nadie la había ayudado? Pero para cuando acordó no había nadie ahí, estaba solo.

—Tomoyo – Susurro la castaña de dos coletas. Tomoyo se desmayó.

* * *

Sakura vio cómo su hermana se iba y empezó a sentir una clase de soledad, todo estaba en silencio, habían pasado tan pocos días ahí y ya sentía que era como su casa, eso hacia que echará de menos a sus padres y su pueblo, la florería, todo. Se froto la cara para tratar de despejarse y siguió su supuesto entrenamiento.

En el despacho de la casa se encontraba el pequeño Wolf y su compañero humano Shaoran.

—La última carta de Touya fue en Juco, debe de haber una pista de donde debió haber ido – comento el castaño a su compañero Begle.

— _"_ _No deberías de desesperarte, él te dijo que lo verías pronto"-_ le comento. El castaño seguía en el escritorio con una gran cantidad de papeles arriba del mismo.

—Faltan dos días para que sea la fecha. Wolff dime que tienes alguna idea o algún poder que pueda ayudarme con eso. – Dijo desesperado cayendo en la silla.

— _"_ _Siento decepcionarte Xiao Lang, la única forma seria que lo rastrearas, pero aquí llamarías mucho la atención." –_ Comento el pequeño lobo, estaba preocupado por su compañero esperaba no le sucediera nada al tener tanto estrés, había empezado a tener pesadillas desde aquella noche en la que conocieron a las chicas Daidoji, se aproximó a la ventana y se encontró con que la casa no estaba totalmente sola a como pensaron que estarían. – " _La joven Sakura está en casa, aun practica, aunque siendo un poco sinceros lo hace con un poco de torpeza" –_ Shaoran se levantó y observo que en efecto ahí estaba ella, con una rama y un libro, uno en cada mano. – " _¿La ayudaras?"_

—No. -dijo secamente – Seria un punto muerto, no puedo estar al pendiente de ella. – Wolff miro con tristeza a su humano.

—" _Si la entrenaras, tal vez no sería un punto muerto"_

 _—_ Ella no me ha pedido ayuda, no puedo dar algo si no es de interés de ella.

— _"_ _Supongo, pero no has pensado en que tal vez, ambos son demasiado orgullosos" -_ Shaoran lo vio con cara de pocos amigos. – _"Podrida ser una buena señora Li" –_ Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse – _"Te has puesto rojo" –_ sonrió el lobo. – _"Sabes que debes buscar también una esposa, odiaría que te quedaras solo"_

 _—_ Te tengo a ti como mi amigo – le dio una dulce sonrisa al begle.

— _"_ _Me refiero a que formes una familia"_

 _—_ Estamos en un tiempo en el que no desearía tener hijos y que vivieran de esta manera, además el amor no es lo mío.

— _"_ _Lo dices por Chiharu, tú mismo habías dicho que era imposible por los sentimientos de Yamazaki."_

 _—_ Y soy totalmente feliz por ambos. -Suspiro. Debía de admitir que le daba un poco de risa ver a la chica de los ojos esmeralda moviendo la rama como si de una espada se tratase, le recordaba a sus inicios, cuando descubrió que era un Dawin, aún estaban presentes las innumerables veces en las que Touya terminaba dándole un golpe con una espada de madera que solían tener en el castillo de los Kinomoto. Una sonrisa se asomó, pero tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció, aun tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, de no tener noticias de Touya lo más probable es que se realizara el plan de reserva.

— _"_ _Tal vez deberías de esperar de Yamazaki, él sabrá decodificar la carta, ya lo ha hecho en el pasado." -_ Comento Wolff viendo aun por la ventana. Shaoran volvió a su asiento.

—No puedo solo esperar, encontrare algo o por lo menos lo intentare -Dijo viendo aquella carta. - ¿Te importaría dejarme solo por unos momentos? -Esa petición sorprendió al Begle, a pesar de los problemas en los que habían estado, él siempre había estado con Shaoran.

— _"_ _Si es lo que deseas" -_ Dijo el lobo con un toque de tristeza en su voz, tono que su compañero no lo noto, pues estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

El pequeño lobo, estaba volando de un lado a otro en la sala, no sabía que hacer, no podía salir al pueblo e ir con la niña Meiling, por obvias razones.

—Estúpida rama – grito una voz femenina en la entrada de la puerta trasera. Wolff se asomó por el marco de la sala y ahí vio a la chica de ojos Esmeralda.

—" _No creo que sea fácil trabajar con una rama en vez de una espada"_ – Dijo para si mismo.

—No, no es fácil, pero no tengo donde conseguir una espada. – Dijo Sakura al entrar a la sala. El Begle estaba asombrado, ¿Había oído bien? ¿La joven le había hablado? – pero eso no va a detener que vaya con ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa.

—" _¿Acaso usted me escucha? –_ Sakura miro confundida al Begle.

—Si, ¿Qué acaso no estás hablando? – Dijo confundida Sakura. Wolff parpadeo varias veces, se suponía que solo Shaoran lo oía.

—" _Si, pero… Nadie aparte de Xia Lang puede oírme o eso creía yo" -_ Sakura no entendía, todo lo que va del viaje lo había estado oyendo.

—Dijiste que solo él puede escucharte ¿Verdad? – El lobito asintió – Entonces ¿Por qué yo puedo oírte?

— _"_ _Para ser sinceros, lo desconozco"_

—Un momento, tú conoces a Li de toda la vida, entonces sabes cómo pelear -Dijo pensativa – ¡Eso significa que tu podrías enseñarme! -Dijo felizmente. El lobito sabía que eso sería desafiar a los deseos de Shaoran, pero tenía esa sensación de que debía ir con ellos, además que aún le resultaba curioso de que la joven Sakura pudiera oírlo hablar.

—" _Pero tendrá que ser muy obediente" –_ Sakura lo abrazo – " _Y una cosa más, no debe contarle a nadie que me oye" –_ Sakura asintió feliz.

—Empecemos ya ¿Sí? – Ambos fueron al patio, o más bien ella, el begle se quedó en el marco de la puerta, pues alguien podría llegar a verlo. Cosa que decía cosa que Sakura obedecía.

Shaoran, por su parte, aún estaba encerrado en el despacho, llego a sentir que la habitación le daba vueltas y vueltas, se paró de la silla y volvió a ver a la ventana ahí estaba la castaña aun que ya no se veía tan torpe ni usaba una rama. Se sentía tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—Shaoran, debemos llevarnos a Tomoyo con el Rey. – Dijo Yamazaki – Decídete, Sakura se va o se queda.

—¿Pero que dices? - Preguntó Shaoran.

—Tomoyo debe aprendder a usar su regalo y tu sabes que el no controlarlos daña su juicio.

—Se queda. - Dijo el castaño viendo aun por la ventana. - Yama, necesito que descifres esta carta.

—Jefe, la desifre desde hace dias -Dijo con una media sonrisa. Shaoran fruncio el ceño, todo era parte del plan de Él.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola mis queridos Lectores!**_

 _ **¡DISCULPENME! se que los he tenido esperando esta actualizacion, pero es que ya saben la universidad, (si tenian el pendiente ya pase mi materia de Embriologia)**_

 _ **Ahora si, a seguir con las historias. Siento si no es gran cosa el capitulo es que tuve un bloqueo imaginario.**_

 _ **Sayuri-Jenny: Muchas gracias ! creo que tus vibras me dieron suerte por que ya pase la materia, embriologia es como si fuera una materia asi como matematicas, a mi me gusta ver anime Shojo, o algo adorable y romantico. Lamento lo de tus gatitos, mira, se que es dificil poder comunicarnos de review por review por eso te invito a que hagas una cuenta y podamos habalr ahi de los problemas o consejos que necesites, no te aseguro que sea una experta pero te escuchare, espero te guste el caitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Elisa: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero recibir tu opinion en este capitulo :)**_

 _ **Gracias de antemano a todos ustedes que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, asi mismo los invito a leer otras de mis historias que podran encontrar en mi perfil, sin compromiso.**_

 _ **Espero sus criticas.**_

 _ **Psd: Las preguntas.**_

 _ **A) ¿Como se imaginan el final de esta historia?**_

 _ **B)¿Que piensan si les digo que tal vez exista una posibilidad de que esta solo es la primera temporada?**_

 _ **c)¿Cuales son sus teorias de la historia?**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS.**_


End file.
